Visit to the Past: Curse and Maze
by coralie14
Summary: Continuation of Visit to the Past. Ten Demi-gods and one Oracle are sent back to 1983 to tell the past gods what has happened in the future. This story covers The Titan's Curse and Battle of the Labyrinth. NOT A READING OF THE BOOKS. Rated T just in case.Chapter 19- The Titan's Curse final chapter. Next The Battle of the Labyrinth.
1. Introduction & the di Angelos

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan owns them. **

**Here is my Continuation of Visit to the Past. I have added a quick recap.**

* * *

**Quick Recap of Visit to the Past.**

**10 demi-gods and one Oracle have travelled back to 1983 (none of them born). They are there to explain what has happened in the future. The gods had to guess who each child belonged to. They tell the big three they have a child and a fight erupts between the big three gods. Percy, Thalia and Nico used their powers against their fathers (chapter 7). They tell the stories of The Lightning Theif and The Sea of Monsters.**

**During that time:.**

**The demi-gods play ding-dong dash or knock and run with some interesting incidents. (Chapter 10)**

**Poseidon and Athena are left speechless for 10minutes. (Chapter 11)**

**Zeus wants to kill Nico. (Chapter 12), and a night of bonding occurs with the gods. (Bonus Chapter 13)**

**The gods disregard that Kronos is raising and all Zeus wants to know is how Thalia is no longer a tree. (Chapter 17).**

**Percy blackmails his dad into playing Dodge ball with him, (Chapter 20) and a game occurs (chapter 21). **

**The gods try to kill Chris but he is saved by Nico (Chapter 24).**

**A donut fight occurs because a Cyclops found powdered donuts (Chapter 25).**

**Percy and Annabeth have an interesting date (Chapter 29). **

**The Stolls pull some pranks (Chapter 31).**

**The quest is finished; Thalia is no longer a tree.**

* * *

_**Okay now on with Visit to the Past: Curse and Maze.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Finding The di Angelos.**

The demi-gods were discussing the next story- The Titan's Curse.

"So Percy how many Gods helped us with the quest?" asked Thalia.

"I think it was about three quarters of the council," said Percy.

"Wow," said Rachel "Zeus is not going to be happy."

"Especially when he finds out he was one of them," said Percy quietly to Thalia so only she could hear.

"Who didn't help?" asked Travis.

"Why don't you write your guesses down and we will check who is right at the end," said Annabeth. The others grabbed paper from Will's notebook (he wasn't happy about that) and after fifteen minutes of thinking, writing and changing their choices, they handed their answers to Annabeth.

"What are we going to do about Nico?" asked Thalia quietly to Percy.

"We just need to support him during the difficult parts," said Percy.

"He may take his mood out on us, Percy," said Thalia.

"Not the first time," said Percy.

The gods were waiting in the Throne room for the demi-gods. Zeus was glaring at Poseidon and Hermes.

"About time," said Hades.

"Why you so interested?" asked Thalia.

"My son is finally in the story," answered Hades.

"This story starts the Friday before Winter break. My mother was driving me, Annabeth and Thalia to a new boarding school. It was an eight hour drive from New York to Bar Harbour, Maine. We were so nervous that we didn't talk much even though we hadn't seen each other for months," said Percy.

"Although we were silent during the car ride, Sally talked a lot," said Annabeth.

"When she gets nervous she talks more," said Percy defensively.

"She told us all these cute stories about Percy as a baby," said Thalia laughing.

"Cute, they were embarrassing," said Percy.

"Oh what were they?" asked Clarisse and the sons of Hermes.

"The one in the bath was a good one," said Thalia.

"Oh yeah the one with the rubber duck," said Annabeth laughing.

"Is this the one when he was three?" asked Nico.

"How do you know about that?" asked Katie.

"Aunt Sally showed me the photos," said Nico smugly as Percy buried his head in his hands.

"We must get hold of those photos," said Travis and Connor. Percy was seriously displeased with his mother, how could she show Nico those photos. He knew that he would need to warn his mother to expect visits from the sons of Hermes. He would deal with the fallout once they returned to his time.

"Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors," said Percy.

"Damn your descriptions of places and situations are spot on, it did look like that," said Thalia.

"Sally left us, and we wondered what Grover had found to send out the distress call," said Annabeth.

"We entered the building with the door slamming shut behind us. We were met by two teachers. A man and woman with short grey hair and military-style uniforms with red trim. They both walked liked they had brooms taped to their spines," said Percy.

"They asked us what we were doing there, and informed us that visitors were not allowed at the dance," said Annabeth.

"I just influenced the mist, informing the teachers who we were and reminded them that we went to the school," said Thalia.

"I was a little disgruntled that Chiron had taught Thalia how to use the mist but not me," said Percy honestly.

"That's because he likes me better," exclaimed Thalia.

"Or he thinks you need to use it more than me," retorted Percy.

"Says the person who is CONSTANTLY in trouble," Thalia snapped back.

"THE male teacher referred to his colleague to determined if we went to the school," said Annabeth stopping a fight that they would probably have, that no one wanted, well except Ares.

"I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, the female teacher was Ms Gottschalk," said Percy.

"A teacher named Got Chalk," said Apollo and Hermes cracking out laughing.

"Grover than made his entrance, almost ruining our story," said Thalia.

"When we were in the Gymnasium, I asked Grover what was the emergency," said Percy.

"He informed us he had found two half-bloods. That was rare. Chiron had sent the satyrs that year to look for possible recruits. It was desperate times, we were losing campers and we needed all the new fighters we could find," said Annabeth.

"Yeah and the majority of those new campers ended up in our cabin. We had to explain that their parent didn't neglect/ ignore/ hate them. Oh and soon they will be fighting in a war for their parents that most did not know WHO THEY WERE," said Travis angrily. The gods looked concerned regarding the mention of war, while the demi-gods hadn't realised how hard Travis and Connor job as leaders of their cabin was.

"Grover informed us that the half-bloods were brother and sister, aged ten and twelve, and that although he didn't know their parentage, they were strong," said Annabeth.

"I love that Grover is the person who found all the big three children," said Rachel.

"So who is the monster?" asked Zeus.

"The vice-principal Dr Thorn, who kept blocking Grover's chances of getting close," said Percy.

"Oh so he didn't want to date, Bianca," said Nico, then noticing the confused looks he was getting "well that's what Bianca thought, and he was trying to use me to get to her. She wasn't interested."

"Juniper is not going to be happy when I tell her," said Connor who was slapped by Katie,

"You will do no such thing," she said glaring at him.

"So we ended up at the dance, with the two half-bloods," said Thalia.

"Hey I didn't want to be there," said Nico.

"Neither did Bianca as she had a floppy green cap pulled down over her face. The two of them were sitting on the bleachers arguing. I noticed they used their hand a lot as they talked. Nico was shuffling some trading cards and Bianca seemed to be scolding him for something," said Percy.

"I do not use my hand a lot when I talk," said Nico disputing his argument as he threw his hands up in exaggeration.

"Unfortunately Dr Thorn didn't seem to be fooled by the mist, and was standing near the di Angelos. He seemed to be watching us, so we had to pretend we were not interested in them," said Thalia.

"Throw him off the scent, How did you do that?" asked Hades.

"We were three powerful half-bloods. Our presence would confuse him. So we acted natural and joined the dance," explained Annabeth.

"I danced with Grover, of course leading," said Thalia.

"I'm not surprised, you don't follow anyone, you're always in the lead," said Travis.

"Except maybe Percy and Annabeth occasionally," said Nico.

"Percy and I were talking when Thalia came up and demanded that we dance," said Annabeth.

"I was worried that I would dance as bad as Grover, who was tripping all over himself and kicking her in the shins. His excuse was fake feet, I wouldn't have one," said Percy.

"The two of them were just standing there talking, so I told them to stop looking stupid and dance," explained Thalia.

"Percy looked around the room and asked who he should ask to dance with," said Annabeth. Half the demi-gods faced palmed.

"He is so obtuse," said Rachel giggling with Annabeth.

"I think I need to give young Percy some advice," mused Aphrodite.

"It was nerve racking, Annabeth was now taller than me, my hands were sweaty and I kept stepping on her toes," said Percy.

"Not long after I realised the siblings were gone. I went looking for Thalia and Grover who had danced off somewhere, loosing Percy in the process," said Annabeth.

"We got separated by a mob of girls and I was going to go after her, but I saw something that chilled my blood. There on the floor was the green cap that Bianca di Angelo had been wearing. Also nearby were some trading cards. I soon noticed Dr Thorn hurrying out the door at the other end of the gym, steering the di Angelo kids by the scruffs of their necks," described Percy.

"That hurt," said Nico.

"So you decided to go after them alone," said Apollo.

"I didn't know how long it would take to find my friends and the di Angelos were in danger," said Percy.

"Yes but how much trouble did you end up in?" asked Hermes.

"I raced into the corridor, but didn't see anyone but soon found myself in the main entrance hall. I couldn't see Dr Thorn but on the opposite side of the room were Nico and Bianca standing frozen in horror, staring right at me. It took me a moment to realise that Bianca was trying to warn me when her eyes widened and her fists clenched," said Percy.

"You were standing right in front of the monster," said Nico.

"Oh Bianca is a clever girl," said Artemis.

"I turned around and pain exploded in my shoulder. A force yanked me backwards slamming me into the wall," explained Percy. "I was pinned to the wall by some sort of spike – a black dagger like projectile about half a metre long. Thankfully it had just grazed my skin and I was pinned by my clothes. Unfortunately I the cut burned and I felt poison."

"PERCY. You have the worst luck," said Poseidon, fear again in his facial features.

"Percy kept swinging his sword but was out of reach. A second projectile just missed Bianca's face," said Nico. Hades gasped, he also had fear in his eyes.

"It was like there was an invisible person standing behind Dr Thorn throwing knives," said Percy.

"Dr Thorn told us to go quietly and obediently with him. If we made a noise or tried to fight, he would show us just how accurately he could throw."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this Chapter. In case you couldn't tell from the title this Story will include The Titan's curse and Battle of the Labyrinth.**

Please Reviw.


	2. The Manticore

**Disclaimer: I don't own. It belongs to Rick.**

**Thanks to everyone who favoured and followed my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Manticore**

"I needed help to defend the di Angelos. So I did the only thing I could think of, I concentrated on Grover, trying to use my empathy link. I had never tried to contact him before and I didn't even know it would work," said Percy.

"Great we are counting on an empathy link to save my children," mumbled Hades.

"Dr Thorne marched us through the woods, the cold wind and my ripped clothing made me feel like a Percysicle," said Percy.

"Percy that is such a dad joke," said Katie as the room groaned.

"Dad joke not even the fathers found it funny," pointed out Will.

"Thorne told us he would summon our ride, Bianca demanded to know were we were going," said Nico.

"I was very impressed with you, showing guts sticking up for her," said Percy ruffling his hair.

"I was scared," mumbled Nico.

"You were ten and a monster was trying to kidnap you," said Thalia.

"We halted at a cliff, I could sense the sea about a hundred metres below although I couldn't see it in the darkness," said Percy.

"Did you consider jumping off the cliff?" asked Poseidon.

"Yes I did," answered Percy.

"Is that why Thorne told you to jump, and that he would kill you before you would reach the water?" asked Nico. Percy nodded.

"Thorne pulled out a phone and went into walkie-talkie mode. It seemed too modern and creepy to me, a monster using a cell phone," explained Percy.

"He used a cell phone. NO FAIR. How can he use a cell phone and we can't?" exclaimed the Stoll brothers.

"He is a monster, not a demi-god. It won't send out a signal to other monsters," explained Athena.

"We must be the only teenagers in the world without a cell phone," grumbled Travis.

"Thankfully whoever wanted us wanted us alive," said Nico. Everyone thought Luke.

"Thorne informed me that I had no idea what was happening."

"When do you ever know what is going on?" asked Annabeth interrupting Percy. Percy just glared at his girlfriend before continuing

"He was going to let the General enlighten me," said Percy.

"Who is the General?" asked Demeter.

"Our transportation arrived then," said Nico "it was a helicopter."

"Monsters are using helicopters…. Please tell me this isn't happening," said the Stolls.

"The enemy is using mortals," questioned Athena.

"Thorn told Nico he should feel honoured as he soon would have the opportunity to join a great army," said Percy. Chris and others scoffed

"Great army indeed," Clarisse said sarcastically.

"Technically he did join a great army," pointed out Rachel.

"I told him to take his great army and…" Nico was halted by a bar of soap that appeared in his mouth. Nico spat it out glaring around the room.

"You were not brought up to use that language," said Hades glaring at his son. Nico frowned wondering how he was brought up, because he didn't remember anyone other than Bianca looking after him.

"Nico was suppose to change his mind about joining. He then threatened that there was other uses for half-bloods. They had many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring was underway," said Percy.

"NOOO," "WHAT?" "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," was the responses from some of the gods. Other responses deserved Nico throwing his bar of soap at them. Nico did wish he hadn't missed the target and hit Ares in the head.

"The worst and most powerful monsters are waking?" asked Hades.

"Yes monsters that had not been seen in thousands of years, that will cause death and destruction," Thalia grumbled.

"Thorn told us that most important monster, the one that will bring about the downfall of Olympus, would soon be in their possession," said Percy.

"What monster could that be?" asked Apollo looking at Athena who just shrugged but you could see in her eyes that she was going through all the monsters in her mind trying to work it out.

"That was when Bianca decided that Thorn was completely nuts," explained Percy.

"She also decided you were nuts too," said Nico.

"Well to a unknowing demi-god jumping off a cliff into the sea would be complete nuts," said Percy.

"It's completely nuts no matter what," retorted Clarisse.

"That was when an invisible force slammed into me knocking me and the di Angelos to the ground," said Percy.

"Using my invisibility hat I got to Percy, Nico and Bianca, surprising Thorn and because of that the first volley of missiles zipped over our heads as Thalia and Grover advanced from behind," said Annabeth.

"Dr Thorn winced and growled when he saw Aegis. I jabbed at his head with my spear but he just swatted it aside. His hand changed into an orange paw with enormous claws and it slashed across Aegis however I managed to roll and land on my feet," said Thalia.

"Thorn launched a volley of missiles at Thalia. I was able to see his tail, a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. He decided to change when Grover used his reed pipes to tangle his legs in weeds. Thorne grew larger was soon in his true form. His face stayed human but his body was a lion, with the spiky tail," said Percy.

"A manticore," gasped Athena.

"Okay Nico, how many attack points does he have?" asked Thalia.

"Attack Points?" asked a confused Hades.

"In Mythomagic, cards have certain points, the manticore has about three thousand points," said Nico.

"Do we have points?" asked Apollo hoping that he had more points than Artemis and Hermes.

"Yes, and you also have figurines," said Percy laughing "Nico had almost all of them, except the really rare ones."

"Had almost all of them," asked a confused Hades.

"I grew up," said Nico shrugging his shoulders.

"He grew up too quickly," whispered Thalia to Percy who agreed with her.

"Thorn managed to get out of Grover's magical weeds and turned his direction on the di Angelos, Percy and I," explained Annabeth. "I pushed the di Angelos into the snow as Percy used his shield to defend from the volley of spikes."

"Thorn told us to yield, so I charged ready to run him through. However the military-style helicopter with laser-guided rockets attached to the side blinded me and the stupid manticore swatted me with his stupid tail," said a disgruntled Thalia.

"Thalia's shield flew off into the snow and her spear flew in the other direction. I managed to parry away a spike that was about to hit her chest and raised my shield over both of us," said Percy.

"We were surprised when we heard the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods," said Annabeth.

"A hunting horn?" asked Athena looking towards Artemis.

"The manticore froze, surprised as an object flew by us like moonlight and a silver arrow sprouted from his shoulder," said Thalia.

"The manticore unleashed more spikes into the woods in the direction that the arrow came from. Just as fast a volley of arrows shot back and sliced the thorns in two mid-air. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me as no-one could do that back at camp," explained Percy.

"We in the Apollo cabin so could," boasted Will.

"Oh yeah, when we get back, we will have a contest," said Thalia in competitive mode.

"The Hunters emerged from the woods; there was about a dozen of them aged ten to fourteen," said Annabeth.

"Thalia was not impressed to see them," said Percy surprising the gods, why was she not impressed?

"A girl with coppery coloured skin and long dark hair which had a silver circlet braided into it stepped forward asking another permission to kill," said Nico who did not sound or looked happy.

"Zoe Nightshade, she is such a great lieutenant, so efficient," said Artemis.

"The manticore was not happy wailing that it was not fair, that it was against the Ancient Laws," said Thalia.

"No it isn't. The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere and he is a wild beast," said Artemis.

"The manicore lunged at Thalia and Percy who were dazed and weak. He was had decided that if he couldn't have them alive he would have them dead," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth then did a stupid thing," said Nico.

"It was not stupid," shouted Annabeth.

"Yes it was, it was the cause of everything," yelled Nico who was seething.

"Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. Annabeth hung on for dear life as he turned in circles. The Hunters let their arrows fly hitting the manticore in the neck and chest," said Percy.

"Before any of us could react, the monster leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness with Annabeth still on his back," said Thalia.

"How did you survive?" asked Athena looking at her daughter with a motherly look, the look of worry and satisfaction.

"I started to run after her but gunfire from the helicopter sent me crashing into the snow. A girl about twelve with auburn hair and strange silvery yellow eyes – like the moon, stood still and claimed that mortals were not allowed to witness her hunt. She thrust out her hand and the helicopter dissolved into a flock of ravens," explained Percy.

"Wow, remind me not to upset Artemis," said all the male demigods.

"Thalia and Zoe were not happy to see one another," said Percy.

"You had met Zoe before?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, I had," replied Thalia.

"I didn't realise who I was talking to and was distraught that Annabeth was gone. I wanted to save her. That was when Artemis introduced herself to me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, surprisingly it was harder to write than I thought. **

**Thanks for my reviews last chapter. Please review.**


	3. The Twins

**Disclaimer: Don't own- Rick does.**

**Going shopping tomorrow to see if I can get the Mark of Athena.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed: jenn008, theHuntress101, Shel12, Guest.**

**IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus : I hope you like Nico's reaction.**

**toe walker: I hope you like this chapter I took your suggestions.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Twins**

"Our reactions to that were wildly different. Percy was one of acceptance, Grover was in awe, while Bianca's reaction was one of disbelief and confusion," said Thalia.

"We asked who their parents were. We were, informed that they were orphans with a trust," said Percy watching Nico's face.

"Of course they didn't believe the story," said Nico.

"We knew you were a demi-god. You seemed very happy to find out a parent was an Olympian god," said Thalia.

"You were dancing around like you needed to use the restroom," said Percy laughing as Nico shot him a death look.

"Oh those dances are great, so entertaining," said Hermes as he and Apollo started doing one of those dances.

"Sit Down," screamed Zeus as everyone laughed, except for Nico.

"Nico and Bianca were told how monsters never truly die, about Grover the satyr protecting them and about camp," said Thalia.

"Lady Artemis asked to speak with Bianca alone," said Nico with some vengeance. Percy shifted closer to Nico.

"While the hunters set up camp, Thalia and I had an argument where I was blamed for Annabeth being kidnapped. I felt guilty because I had the feeling that it was my fault she was gone," admitted Percy. The demi-gods rolled their eyes his loyalty trait was shining brightly.

"Sorry I was just…. Confused," said Thalia.

"Grover assisted me to heal my shoulder, which to Nico's delight was green," said Percy "That was when he started asking questions: was I really the son of Poseidon and if so could I surf really well."

"So can you? Surf that is," asked Hermes.

"I still haven't tried," admitted Percy.

"You and I will go surfing. I can teach you all my moves," said Poseidon.

"Your dad won the 1981 pro surfing contest," informed Lady Hestia.

"Unfortunately I HAD to use the mist. I wasn't allowed to be declared the winner," said Poseidon glaring at the King and Queen.

"Nico continued asking questions and I was really tempted to strangle him and then feed him to the wolves," said Percy as Nico glared at him.

"One of those questions was if Annabeth was your girlfriend?" said Nico still glaring at him.

"Wow a ten year old kid realised you liked Annabeth before you did," said Katie.

"And he had just met you," continued Will as the demi-gods laughed.

"Thankfully before I could totally loose my cool Zoë approached and told me that Lady Artemis wanted to speak to me," said Percy. "I was lead to a tent and Lady Artemis directed me to sit. I informed Lady Artemis what Dr Thorn had informed us. She decided to hunt the monster alone." Athena and Artemis gasped they realised what the monster was.

"You know what the monster is?" asked Apollo looking at the two goddesses.

"Let's pray I am wrong," said Artemis.

"Can goddesses pray?" asked Chris.

"I was asked by Artemis if I could escort the Hunters to camp. Zoë didn't look too happy apparently there was a little misunderstanding the last time they stayed. Some of the cabins needed to be rebuilt after they were burned down," said Percy.

"Where are the Hunters at present, sis?" asked Apollo.

"Camp Half-blood," replied Artemis looking awkward.

Dionysus groaned, "Great something to look forward too. Chiron is not going to be impressed."

"I would lend you some Cyclopes but you know they don't mix well with our children," said Hephaestus.

"Once it was decided the hunters were coming to camp, it was now time for Bianca to make her decision," said Percy.

"Bianca joined the Hunters- my daughter is immortal," said Hades his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You couldn't talk her out of it?" Nico asked. Percy shook his head

"Bianca made her choice, she wanted a new family, free of responsibility," said Percy nervously.

"I wasn't that annoying was I?" asked Nico looking troubled.

"She said she felt stronger and that she really wanted it," said Percy reluctantly.

"Yes you do feel stronger," said Thalia reminiscing.

"SHUT UP THALIA. MY SISTER LEFT ME. SHE CHOSE A NEW FAMILY. I HATE THE STUPID HUNTERS," shouted Nico before running from the room with Percy following him. Artemis looked annoyed; Hades was concerned, while the other gods looked stunned. The demi-gods looked at Thalia.

"Wow, I thought he would take it out on Percy, not Thalia," said Annabeth confused.

"Same," said Thalia.

* * *

Percy chased Nico out of the room, hoping he wouldn't shadow-travel. Percy caught up to Nico quickly in the garden with the pond Percy had emptied on their second day. Tears were threatening to fall as he sat on a park bench.

"Bianca chose to leave me," Nico said quietly.

"No she chose to leave the responsibility. She had assumed the role of mother instead of older sister. That is hard for a twelve year old," explained Percy but silently wishing that someone else was explaining it to Nico, his mother or Lady Hestia were the two names that popped into his head, they had explained it to him.

"Am I annoying?" asked Nico. Percy sighed

"Oh Nico, you know, you are like a little brother to me?" he said looking at Nico. Nico looking amazed before he nodded. "Well little brothers are expected to be annoying- it's in the job description. Ask the Stolls, ask Artemis and Apollo, ask our fathers." Nico laughed.

"Come on lets go back," said Nico "Do you think Artemis will kill me for calling the Hunters stupid?"

"Nah, but she and our dads will probably kill Apollo," said Percy leading Nico back into the throne room ignoring the confused look of Nico.

* * *

"So where were we up to?" asked Percy as he entered the room. He pulled Nico over to the three seater sofa where Thalia was seated. Thalia was sitting at one end, Nico sat at the other totally ignoring his female cousin. Percy just sighed and sat in the middle.

"We are up to you going to camp half-blood," said Rachel.

"Lady Artemis organise us to get a ride from Apollo," said Thalia.

"Oh cool, I'm in the story," said Apollo excitedly.

"It was dawn but it remained dark for a while. Finally the sky started to lighten, apparently Apollo is so lazy in the winter," said Percy.

"But it's so cold," whined Apollo.

"But you're hot, according to Thalia," said Percy.

"Well he is the sun god," said Nico.

"That's not what she meant," said Percy who was then hit by a lightning bolt.

"You are so dead," said Thalia glaring at Percy as the demi-gods laughed.

"Hey sweetheart, we could go on a date," said Apollo before he was struck by lightning, but more intense than Percy as his bolt came from Zeus.

"Brother, you do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart," chided Artemis.

"Especially as she is your half-sister," said Athena.

"Apollo pulled up in the sun chariot or his car," said Nico.

"How come the sun is known as a big fiery ball of gas to mortals?" asked Rachel, the only mortal present.

"Because Apollo is a big fiery ball of gas," said Artemis.

"The car was one I have always wanted, a red convertible Maserati Spyder," explained Percy.

"Oh man, that's the car I want," said Will, Chris, Connor, and Travis. The girls just looked confused.

"Artemis asked Apollo to take her companions and us to camp," said Thalia.

"I can't believe I need to ask for dunderhead's help," said Artemis bitterly.

"How are they all going to fit?" asked Will, "the car is a two seater."

"Oh, I'm going to have to change out of the sport-car mode. I hate that," said Apollo whining.

"Apollo changed the car into a mini-bus. The hunters piled into the back of the van as Apollo asked who wanted to drive," said Percy.

"He said I was too young, Grover too hairy and focused on Thalia," said Nico.

Thalia is going to drive my children to camp?" said an astonished Hades.

"I didn't know how old I was, but Apollo told me I was turning sixteen in a week," said Thalia.

"You didn't know your age?" asked Hera.

"At twelve, I was turned into a tree for seven years, apparently I continued to age but much slower," explained Thalia.

"You are the child of the prophecy?" said Zeus proudly.

"Maybe," answered Thalia while Athena gave the demi-gods a knowing look.

"Thalia was a little reluctant to drive, but Apollo reassured her that she was Zeus's daughter and Zeus wouldn't blast her out of the sky like the last kid he trained," said Percy.

"Zeus, Apollo is anything happens to my children, I will send you to Tartarus, and I'm sure Poseidon and Artemis will assist me," said Hades with both Poseidon and Artemis nodding while glaring at Apollo and Zeus.

"Thalia blazed out of the clearing so fast I crashed back into Grover, there was a ring of smoking trees from where we'd taken off," explained Percy.

"Thalia turned the wheel to the right instead of the left and I slammed from one side of the bus to the other as she recorrected," said Nico.

"Sorry," said Thalia remorsefully.

"We climbed to aeroplane height in the sky. Apollo asked Thalia to go lower as Cape Cod was freezing over. He was then thrown to the back of the bus as we pitched down to the Atlantic Ocean below us," said Percy.

"That was when Grover begged Apollo to take the wheel but was ignored," said Nico. All the gods were glaring at Apollo who was slumped in his chair.

"Thalia then flew over a snow-covered town, or what use to be snow-covered. Not only did she manage to melt all the snow some of the trees and roofs managed to catch fire," said Percy.

"I was so glad when Apollo pointed out that Long Island was dead ahead… and that dead was only an expression," said Nico.

"When we arrived at Camp Half-blood Thalia slammed on the brake and the sun-bus pitched into the canoe lake. We scared several naiads and capsized some canoes that had been half melted. We had arrived," explained Percy.

"And that is how I arrived at Camp Half-Blood," bellowed Nico.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my Twin Sister. (Best twin in the world, apart from ME).**

**Please Review. I like reviews, even if it is only a short comment- your favourite part/ line, or anything you would like to see happen (remember this is how the dodgeball game occurred).**

**Till next update.**


	4. Hunters Verses Campers

**I don't own. I Loved Mark of Athena although now I have to wait for the next book. Damn cliffhangers.**

**And that is all I'm going to say. In my Author note. I don't want to wreak the book for ANYONE.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hunters Verses Campers.**

"I had never seen Camp Half-blood in winter. The camp seemed empty hardly anyone was there," said Percy.

"We were there," said Connor.

"And that's all that matters," replied Travis.

"Apollo left soon after telling Thalia to be good and me to watch out for prophecies and he'll see me soon," said Percy.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Athena

"You are not allowed to interfere with demi-gods, I hope everyone remembers that," Zeus said glaring at his family. They all missed Thalia and Percy smirking at each other.

"Thalia and I decided to take Nico to meet Chiron. Grover decided to show the Hunters to cabin eight," said Percy.

"They were not impressed as the next time we saw him he had a black eye and a slap mark on his face," said Thalia grinning.

"While Nico was shown the orientation film, Thalia and I stayed and had a discussion with Chiron and Mr D," said Percy with vengeance. "Mr D didn't give us much hope. We were not allowed to search for Annabeth and he saw no point in further risking others to look for Annabeth who was probably dead." Dionysus was attacked by owls.

"Percy got angry and called Mr D a lazy jerk, fortunately for him Nico charged into the room so excited about meeting the centaur and the wine dude," said Thalia.

"So a hyper ten year old Nico saved Percy's life," said an amused Clarisse.

"Cool, one less to repay," said a gleeful Nico. Hades was concerned for Nico after that comment.

"Careful Percy you are already on the bad side of one god, do you want another immortal enemy?" said Hestia.

"I don't mean to get on their bad side," said Percy "It just happens."

* * *

"Thalia and me went and informed the camp that there was going to be a friendly match of capture the flag," said Percy.

"Where were you Clarisse?" asked Nico.

"I was on a quest for Chiron," answered Clarisse.

"The day we arrived Clarisse was missing in action, she hadn't be heard from in a month," informed Percy.

"Great Prissy, now they think I'm part of this story," said Clarisse glaring at Percy.

"Dad had left a present in my cabin," said Percy. Zeus glared at Poseidon. "It was a fountain that I could use to Iris-message and keep in touch with my family. So I decided to call Tyson."

"You didn't call your mother and tell her you were okay?" asked Demeter.

"She wouldn't be missing me yet. Tyson and I had a good talk, he told me some interesting information," said Percy "He told me Dad was worried about the war."

"What do you mean war?" asked Zeus.

"Excellent a war," said the god of war perking up.

"The old sea spirits were making trouble. They were protecting the Princess Andromeda making it hard to find and smash with a storm," explained Percy.

"So the war starts with me," said Poseidon looking worried.

"Tyson also informed me that the bad boat, as Tyson called it, was at Panama Canal," said Percy.

"Why is it there?" asked Will. No one answered him.

* * *

"Later that night I had a nightmare," said Percy.

"Your nightmares are dreadful," said Hermes.

"In my nightmare Annabeth was on a dark hillside shrouded in fog," said Percy. "At the top of the hill Annabeth saw Luke and he was in pain. He was holding up what looked to me as mass of darkness. He asked Annabeth to help him,"

"That idiot wanted her to help. To trust him?" said an angry Athena.

"Luke told her he had been terrible to her, but if she didn't help him, he would die," said Percy.

"Can you say Guilt trip," said Connor.

"That was when the darkness above Luke started to crumble. Annabeth rushed in just as the whole ceiling dropped. Annabeth somehow managed to keep it from collapsing on her and Luke, holding it with her own strength. Luke rolled out from under it and refused to help Annabeth, saying he knew he could count on her. Luke informed Annabeth that this was part of a plan and that help was on its way. She just needed to not to die in the meantime," said Percy.

"Unfortunately your nightmare was real," responded Annabeth.

"You were trapped under a huge mass of darkness?" asked a confused Apollo.

"Yes I was," replied Annabeth.

"I wasn't the only one who had a dream that night. Zoë also had one and demanded to see Chiron at three in the morning," said Percy.

"How did you know that?" asked Artemis.

"A stalker with hooves told me," answered Percy "also known as Grover."

"What was Zoë's dream about?" asked Artemis.

"Artemis was in trouble and needed the Hunters. She said Artemis was lost," replied Percy.

"Arty lost?" said a confused Apollo.

"Lost as in taken, kidnapped. It was like the two dreams were connected," said Thalia.

"MY DAUGHTER IS KIDNAPPED," shouted Zeus as a storm settled over Olympus. Hera surprisingly places her hand on her husband to calm him not saying a word about Artemis being the result an affair.

"I needed some guidance, Chiron would probably the best person to ask, but he would try to protect me. I realised there was someone else to ask. So that's why I visited the Oracle and asked her how I could save Annabeth," confessed Percy.

"You visited the Oracle?" said a shocked Will.

"What did she say?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing, no green smoke, no raspy voice, nothing," said Percy "She remained still, like the mummy she was."

* * *

"After dinner that night was the Capture the Flag game against the Hunters. Our teams were about even. Everyone was willing to play, Even the Aphrodite campers were willing to play, muttering about love not being worthless," explained Percy.

"That was the first time I have seen the Aphrodite campers willing to play and not sit on the sidelines," admitted Travis.

"I did have to assist them to do up their armour so they didn't break a nail," said Thalia.

"Thalia and I disagreed who should take offence and defence. In the end I ended up with defence," said Percy.

"You always get defence," pointed out Annabeth.

"Nico was so happy however his armour didn't fit- his helmet kept falling into his eyes and his breastplate was about six sizes too big, he looked ridiculous," said Percy laughing ignoring the pout and glare from Nico.

"Travis, Connor you couldn't find a smaller size for him?" asked Annabeth.

"Our cabin didn't have any left and the Hephaestus couldn't make one in time for the game," explained Travis.

"Why didn't you ask the Ares campers? We always have spare armour," asked Clarisse.

"We didn't think of them," said a surprised Travis.

"You didn't think to ask the children of a war god for weapons or armour," said a shocked Athena.

"That and we were staying away from them due to a prank that had backfired," admitted Connor.

* * *

"We decided to place our flag on the rock formation called Zeus's fist because it looks like a fist coming out of the ground," said Thalia.

"Only if you look at it at the right direction, otherwise it looks like a pile of poop," said Percy.

The whole room shock as thunder and lightning flashed and banged. Percy was hit by a large bolt of lightning before Zeus was overpowered by Poseidon and the other gods.

"I probably shouldn't have said that," groaned Percy, whose hair was sticking up.

"It's a good thing that we can't be killed or maimed," said Rachel.

"It was like being zapped like static electricity," said Percy knowing that Connor was about to ask.

"Wow, he attacked you about a pile of rocks," said an astonished Nico.

"Sorry Lord Zeus, Zeus's Fist does not look like a poop pile," said Percy, trying to bring calm to the throne room. All the gods sat down cautiously especially Poseidon who was thankful for the no killing and maiming rule. Zeus sat down giving Percy a look of loathing.

* * *

"The plan for the capture the flag game was for one group to be a decoy, while I lead another party to get the flag. We were doing fine until SOMEBODY decided to forgo the plan," said Thalia glaring at Percy.

"I could see an opening so I went for it. The Hunter's one guard wasn't even looking in my direction. She was shocked as I slammed into her sending her into the snow. I was ten meters away with the flag before Bianca managed to call for help," said Percy.

"You sent Bianca flying into the snow, you could have hurt her," said Nico with a scowl.

"I said sorry."

"Percy tripped over a trip wire, and ended up sprawling in the snow. I was held up by a fart arrow," said Thalia.

"I still can't believe Hunter's use Fart arrows," said Travis.

"Well believe it," said Thalia with Artemis nodding in agreement.

"But it is such a great prank. It is so Dad or … Apollo," said Travis.

"NOooo," screamed Artemis "the Hunter's are never using fart arrows again."

"I was almost to the creek, when I realised the others on defence were chasing Zoë Nightshade who had our flag. I was a metre from the creek when Zoë bolted across it and slammed into me for good measure," said Percy.

"And my Hunter's win," goaded Artemis.

"For the fifty-sixth time in a roll," said Travis.

"Noooo, that means this is not the time they burn down the cabins," said an annoyed Dionysus.

"So you know what to expect when they visit next time," said Hades.

* * *

"That was when Thalia and Percy started fighting," dobbed Nico.

"Thalia shocked Percy so he flew backwards into the creek," said Travis.

"I didn't mean to," said Thalia.

"And Percy didn't mean it when he caused a wave to erupt from the river and blasted Thalia in the face, wetting her from head to toe," said Connor.

"Thalia then yelled and a blast of lightning came from the sky, hit her spear like a lightning rod and slammed into Percy's chest. Percy made the water from the creek to swirl up into a massive icy funnel cloud," said Nico.

"Wow, it's just like Dad and Uncle fighting," said a delighted Ares.

"I was ready to hurl the water at Thalia but I lost my anger and concentration as I noticed what was approaching," said Percy.

"Coming towards us was the mummy that held the Oracle, shrouded in green mist," said Thalia.

"That's impossible…"faltered Apollo.

"The Oracle moved to the centre of the group and looked unmistakably at Zoë Nightshade. We all heard the Oracle voice in our heads as Zoë asked what she must do to help her goddess?" said Thalia.

"Green mist poured out of her moth and we could see a vague image of a mountain with a girl chained to rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if fending off an attacker," said Percy.

"The oracle spoke….Five" started Nico but Rachel of course took over

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand."

"The oracle then sat down on a rock beside the creek and became as still as when she was in the attic," said Percy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I had fun writing this chapter - once I stopped procrastinating writing it.**

**My procrastinating consisted of Reading Mark of Athena and Reading Fan Fiction stories, so good activities.**

**Please review: What part you liked? Favourite line? etc.**


	5. Who will attend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own- Rick Riordan does it says so in the book.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. You really liked the poop pile (I really wish I had came up with it).**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who to attend?**

All the gods looked worried – who was the person to withstand the Titan's curse? Artemis and Hades were especially worried, Artemis knew she was the goddess in chains and that Zoë would die, Hades knew that a death or two was coming.

"Percy and Grover were elected to carry the Oracle back to attic," said Travis.

"The good thing was I only whacked her head once on the trapdoor," admitted Percy. He was hit in the head with a shoe thrown by a pissed off red head.

"Sorry, I did check to see if she was okay," said Percy.

"Could you tell if you broke anything?" asked Will.

"Unfortunately No," answered Percy.

"Dionysus called a meeting for the cabin leaders and the Hunters to discuss the prophecy," said Thalia.

"Chiron and Mr D were there along with Zoë, Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena from the Aphrodite cabin and the Stolls were there," said Percy.

"Where was the Ares cabin representative?" asked Athena.

"They were all in the infirmary with broken limbs, courtesy of the Hunters," said Travis with a sly grin on his face. Artemis also had a smirk on her face. Ares was not happy.

"Zoë thought the meeting was pointless and wanted to leave with five Hunters," said Thalia.

"But the prophecy said Campers and Hunters combined," said Athena "you are to do it together".

"We know," said Connor before ducking out of Athena's gaze.

"Mr D was so POSITIVE. He pointed out the bad parts of the prophecy – ONE shall be LOST, ONE shall PERISH," said Percy as all the gods and goddesses glared at the wine god who slumped down in his throne as if trying to escape their glares.

"It was Sunday, on the Friday was the Winter Solstice, so we had to complete the quest by then," said Thalia.

"I hate quests, they make you do impossible things with only a little bit of time to do it in," sighed Annabeth. Percy agreed with his girlfriend.

"It was vital that Lady Artemis attended the solstice as she was the council member who had been most vocal for action against Kronos's minions," said Travis.

"In her absent the gods would decide nothing – even Dionysus agreed on this," said Percy.

"WE WOULD SO," thundered Zeus.

"Father he is correct. We would argue," said Athena but you could tell that she was annoyed that this was correct.

"Percy suggested that three Hunters and two campers attended the quest," said Connor.

"Zoë wanted to take all the Hunters, but that would spoil the scent," said Thalia as Artemis nodded in agreement.

"We had no idea what the bane of Olympus was- not Zoë, Dionysus or even Chiron," said Percy.

"Chiron didn't have any idea?" asked Athena.

"Oh he had several but they didn't make sense. He feared the monster may be more elusive and perhaps more powerful," answered Percy.

* * *

"I was so glad I wasn't attending the quest," said Connor.

"Same," replied Travis.

"Zoë decided that she would take the Hunter's best tracker, Phoebe. Also Bianca to prove herself," said Thalia. Hades was so proud of his daughter, a quest at twelve; he ignored the nagging feeling at the back of the head that was problematic.

"We gave Zoë a t-shirt to give the girl Phoebe," said Travis reminisced.

"We should have known they were pulling a prank," said Thalia looking at Percy.

"I knew they were up to something but had no idea what," admitted Percy.

"You pulled a prank on one of my Hunters," yelled Artemis jumping out of her throne. Both Hermes and Apollo stopped her before she could harm the two brothers.

"She's scary," said the two boys hiding behind Thalia and Percy for protection.

"We had to choose the campers to attend the trip. Grover volunteered," said Percy.

"But he is not a half-blood," said Demeter confused.

"The prophecy says campers not demi-gods," pointed out Athena.

"Zoë agreed to take Grover on the quest- due to his woodland magic and he could play a tracker's song," said Thalia.

"Could Grover do a tracker's song?" asked Clarisse.

"Apparently," said Thalia.

"Thalia volunteered to go and no one objected, we were too afraid too," said Connor.

"That was when Percy realised that he wouldn't be part of the group attending the quest, and he was not happy," said Connor.

"He admitted he wanted to go as he felt like he was supposed to attend and partly because of Annabeth," said Travis.

"Of course Zoë refused to have a male hero attend the quest with her," said Thalia.

"Stupid Hercules," mumbled Percy.

"Chiron then wished the five good luck on the quest and hoped the gods would be with them," said Travis.

"Which they were," said Thalia to Percy with both quietly laughing.

* * *

"I took not going on the quest hard and skipped dinner which meant that I ended up having a talk with Chiron. Chiron admitted to me that Thalia would not be his first choice to attend the quest. She is too impetuous, acts without thinking and she is too sure of herself," said Percy.

"I AM NOT," shouted Thalia "AND I suppose he would have chosen YOU?"

"No apparently we are much alike. The difference being I am less sure of myself. Chiron admitted that both of us together would be a dangerous thing," said Percy.

"Hearing what happened during the Capture the Flag game, I'll hate to see what you two would do while working together," said Hermes.

"Chiron knew what the Titan's curse was, didn't he?" asked Apollo.

"Of corse, but he wasn't saying, and neither was Zoë," said Thalia.

"It was time for me to contact mom and give her an update," said Percy.

"Good, your mother deserves to know," said Hera interrupting.

"I contacted her by Iris-message, but didn't expect to see what I did," said Percy.

"What, you caught her in an awkward situation," asked Connor.

"You caught her having sex," exclaimed Nico.

"NO. … How do you know about sex?" asked a stunned Percy.

"I've known about it for a while. Ever since I caught your mom and Paul …" said Nico blushing.

"Nico you know the birds and the bees are the sex talk?" asked Thalia.

"How are birds and bees related to that process?" asked Nico.

"What do you mean caught Sally and Paul?" asked Annabeth.

"I accidentally shadow-travelled and caught them in their underwear," said a flustered Nico as Hermes and Apollo laughed along with their children.

"Sally and Paul then proceeded to give me the sex talk… IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING," said Nico.

"We know," mumbled all the demi-gods and Rachel.

"Mom was not in a compromising position. She was however having a great time talking with a man, Paul, at the kitchen table. They were having such a good time they didn't notice my iris-message," said Percy.

"Well that fortunate, can you imagine how you would explain that situation?" asked Apollo.

"Paul decided to use the bathroom so I called out to mom. Mom informed me that he was in her writing seminar. Mom of course knew something was wrong," said Percy.

"She always knows when something is wrong," said Annabeth.

"Mom told me that I had to do whatever I thought I had to do," said Percy.

"She told you to go?" asked a shocked Poseidon.

"Mom told me that she would support me with whatever I decide even if it is dangerous," said Percy.

"Your mother is so COOL," said Travis, Connor, Will, Chris and even Clarisse. Percy smiled he knew his mom was great.

* * *

"That night I had another dream, Annabeth was having trouble holding the dark mass, and it was like a pile of boulders. Luke was present and another man who I could hear but not see. Annabeth was fading and Luke seemed to care," said Percy.

"That's when he started with that crush?" whispered Thalia to Percy and Annabeth.

"The dream showed Artemis being brought forward who her hands and feet was bound in celestial bronze chains. The man told Artemis she had to decide," said Percy.

"Let me guess, I take the burden from Annabeth. I cannot help but rescue a young maiden," said Artemis while Percy nodded.

"The man wanted to kill Annabeth then and there, but Luke convinced him that she could be used as further bait," said Percy.

"He is right, Percy is only concerned for her," said Will.

"Actually I think Luke just doesn't wants to kill Annabeth," said Aphrodite.

* * *

"I was woken by a horse pounding on my door – Blackjack had been sent by the hippocampi to get me to assist with a problem," said Percy.

"Who is Blackjack?" asked Apollo.

"The Pegasus from the Princess Andromeda, he credited me with saving him and had adopted me," said Percy.

"As I left my cabin to assist the sea creatures on impulse I grabbed Annabeth's magic Yankee cap. Maybe I knew I wouldn't be coming back to my cabin for a long time," said Percy shrugging.

* * *

**A/N: Someone is in denial. Nico knows about sex (In Visit to the Past- he doesn't know about the birds and the bees, however people said he seemed young. At 12 he should know so hopefully this corrected that).**

**Please review. Put a smile on my face. **


	6. Bessie

**Disclaimer: Don't own- I'm not a male.**

**Thanks for all my reviews: Happy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bessie**

"Percy I don't want a pet hippocampi anymore, they make you solve their problems," said Nico.

"Blackjack took me over the water and told me where to go. I jumped off Blackjack and plunged into the icy sea and down to the bottom," said Percy. "The hippocampi were swimming in circles around an overturned fishing boat."

"The sea creature was underneath the overturned boat," said Apollo.

"Yes and it was tangled in its net," said Percy.

"I HATE those NETS, Mortals over fishing waters, trapping dolphins and porpoises and then being too lazy to untangle the net so they cut the net and let the animal die," shouted Poseidon as the throne room shook.

"Poseidon calm down," shouted Zeus.

"The hippocampi were frantically trying to help but didn't know what to do. One was trying to chew the net, but there teeth are not meant for cutting rope," said Percy as Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"Hippocampi are strong but they are not really um smart," said Poseidon "Don't say that they are like me Athena."

"I didn't say anything," exclaimed Athena.

"Yes but you would have," retorted Poseidon. Everyone present rolled their eyes, did those two ever stop fighting.

"I at first thought the creature was a baby hippocampi, I have rescue a number of them before, but no it wasn't. The creature made a sound that I didn't expect," said Percy.

"What did it oink or did it moo?" asked Hermes, while all the other gods and goddesses rolled their eyes. Like that was the creature said?

"It said moo," said Percy to a shocked room "it's was a cow with the backend of a serpent. I didn't know what it was and neither did the hippocampi."

"The Ophiotaurus," gasped Athena, Artemis and Poseidon.

"That's when you first saw it? We could have easily kept him safe at camp," said a disgruntled Thalia.

"How could we follow it for the quest, if it is stuck at camp?" asked Percy.

"How did you follow a sea creature through the desert?" asked Chris.

"To free the Ophiotaurus, I uncapped riptide, unfortunately that freaked it out, and I had to work out how else I could free it," said Percy.

"It's like it had seen swords before and knew they were dangerous," mumbled Nico.

"To calm the Ophiotaurus I spoke calmly to it as I untangled the net. I called it Bessie- it seemed to be an appropriate name for a cow," said Percy.

"You called the Ophiotaurus… Bessie?" exclaimed Poseidon.

"Yes and I now know that's not a good name for a male," Percy said.

"You and your names," said Thalia laughing as she remembered Bob.

* * *

"It took me about an hour to free Bessie and I get out of the water. Blackjack was going to drop me off at my cabin but as we flew over the dining pavilion I could see someone and they seemed to be hiding from someone," said Percy, glancing at Nico.

"I wasn't hiding," retorted Nico.

"No you were pulling a Grover and spying on the Hunters," replied Percy. Nico stood up to defend himself but Percy pulled him back down into the seat between Thalia and himself.

"Pulling a Grover- we have to use that one," said Travis, ignoring the glare from the Artemis and Thalia.

"I was curious when I realised that it was Zoe and Bianca. So I used Annabeth's cap to get closer," said Percy.

"So you use my cap to eavesdrop but not for a capture the flag game," said Annabeth glaring at her boyfriend.

"Zoe and Bianca were arguing. Apparently the Stoll boys had played a prank that consisted of them putting Centaur blood in a t-shirt and Phoebe was bedridden with horrible hives," said Percy. He then watched as the Stolls were chased by Artemis around the throne room who was threatening to turn them into jackolopes. Thankfully for the brothers being turned into jackolopes was included in the no maiming rule.

"Zoe decided that they didn't have time to find a fifth member to complete the prophecy," said Nico.

"The prophecy said they would lose one in the land with no rain, the magical borders could mean that camp could be that land," said Percy.

"I don't think that's what the prophecy meant,' said Athena.

"Zoe didn't sound convinced. She said she sensed that they shouldn't pick someone else, and she didn't want Chiron to choose the fifth companion or risk another Hunter," said Nico.

"Zoe and Bianca left for the big house. I revealed myself to Nico as I knew he was thinking of following them on the quest," said Percy moving closer to Nico.

"You can't go, you are too young," said Hades as Nico glared and pouted.

"I told Nico that the quest group would not let him go and would catch him and send him back," explained Percy.

"We so would, we wouldn't want an untrained ten year old demi-god along," said Thalia, but grunted when Nico elbowed her in the ribs.

"How come Percy can lead his first quest untrained but I can't attend a quest untrained?" asked a disgruntled Nico. No one knew how to answer that question.

"My plan was to follow the questing group and go find Annabeth. Nico made me promise to keep Bianca safe," said Percy.

"That's a big thing to promise," said Athena looking concerned.

"I told Nico I promised to do my best to keep her safe," said Percy. Nico head was buried in his hands. Percy wrapped his arm around Nico's body pulling him closer, but Nico shrugged him off. Hades meanwhile was starting to realise what he had been trying to ignore.

"So how did you leave camp, Perseus?" asked Demeter.

"I used Blackjack as my getaway horse to follow the van with the questers into the city," said Percy.

* * *

"Five attending the quest. Phoebe not attending, Zoe dies… others alive. No…. not Bianca," mumbled Hades. Percy noticed the tear in Hades eyes even though he was looking at the floor. The Lord of the Underworld knew.

"What are you whining about Hades?" asked Zeus, "It's just a quest. Are you crying?" Hades glared at his brother with a withering look before disappeared into the shadows. A flash of light, a gasped and then all Hades broke loose. Zeus was a jackolope.

Artemis looked contented. She couldn't believe her father. The rest of her family looked stunned; they were brought out of their stupor with the sound of Poseidon laughing.

"Arty you turned our father into an animal," said Apollo.

"Artemis, turn Zeus back," screamed Hera.

"The King of the gods is a jackolope," stuttered Hermes.

"Artemis why?" asked a confused Athena.

"Because he deserves it, and I couldn't turn the boys into one," said Artemis looking towards her lieutenant who was trying to calm Nico confirming what she and Hades knew.

The fire in the heath suddenly blared to a roaring fire, shooting flames far into the sky. Everyone quickly looked towards Lady Hestia.

"I think tomorrow we should have a break form the story telling," said Hestia.

"I think that's a good idea Lady Hestia. What should we do?" Thalia said.

"How about you give suggestions of an activity we can all do together. Tomorrow morning I will choose from your suggestions," said Hestia.

"What a good idea, a family outing," said Hera.

"How about you all get on with your duties," said Hestia. "Oh and Artemis, tomorrow morning your father needs to be back to normal," said Hestia.

* * *

**A/N: So Hades knows. I know where they are going on their outing. It will be the next chapter- why? I felt like doing a bonus chapter for some reason and have had the idea for about two weeks.**

**Other news I should be back at work very soon. Therefore my updates won't be as often. Hopefully weekly but I make no promises.**

**Please review: with favourite line, part or suggestions.**

**I love reviews as much as I love chocolate and jellybeans (and since I am in a diet, I need reviews LOL.)**

**Bye. coralie14.**


	7. The Outing

**Still don't own. **

**Author's apology. I have realised it has taken me a month to update this story. So here are my excuses:**

**Work, procrastination, writers block etc. Therfore I am sorry for your wait.**

**However this is my longest chapter. Over 2,800 words without my spiel.**

* * *

The Outing

That night the demi-gods heard Hera screaming at Artemis's door to change Zeus back to normal. (Percy didn't know if Zeus had been normal to begin with). In the end Hera screamed and stormed off. Artemis wasn't present; she was doing her moon duties.

The next morning the sky was dark and foreboding. A thunderstorm could begin any time. Zeus had changed back into himself just before dawn. The group strolled into the throne room after breakfast in dribs and drabs. Zeus was sitting in his throne glaring at everyone, his eyes the colour of the already mentioned storm clouds. Artemis entered the room, she walked with her head down and ignored her father as approached her throne. Zeus followed her movements, his eyes more intense, and the atmosphere in the room sparked with energy. Artemis sat on her throne and looked up. She found herself looking at her father's eyes. She gulped. She knew she went overboard last night.

"Lord Zeus… Father… I apologise for….. Turning you into a …. Jackolope," stuttered Artemis, she looked fearfully at her father. Before Zeus could speak Poseidon started laughing.

"I can't believe you were a jackolope," said Poseidon laughing drawing the attention away from Artemis.

"We will not MENTION THAT AGAIN," thundered Zeus.

"What won't we mention again?" asked Hades walking into the room. He looked much more composed than the afternoon before.

"ARTEMIS (Laugh) turned ZEUS into a (laugh) JACKELOPE," confessed the still laughing Poseidon.

"I MISSED ZEUS AS A JACKOLOPE. Oh what I would do to see that," said Hades.

"You can," said Percy as he and Thalia handed Hades and Poseidon an item each. They then preceded to hand Artemis and Hermes another item each. "Someone took photos yesterday."

The already black clouds darkened and large raindrops fell from the sky and thunder sounded. Zeus looked ready to strike someone with a lightning bolt, but thankfully it was his hysterical older brothers who were cracking themselves at the photos provided by the demi-gods.

"How come Hermes gets one and I don't?" asked a disgruntled Apollo.

"He is the god of thieves. He would end up stealing one anyway … and it was his sons that took the photos," answered Thalia.

"Percy you promised not to tell," said the Stoll brothers.

"I didn't say anything," retorted Percy.

"I did," said Thalia rolling her eyes. Percy had found out and obtained the photos the night before. It was not for the jackelope photos that Percy had attacked the Stolls, it was other reasons. He was assisted by Clarisse and Chris. (Why Chris, assisted was that the two brothers had done a Grover and had taken photos of Chris and Clarisse, Percy and Annabeth in a situation that wasn't meant to be public).

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" asked Nico "Aunt Hestia said we are to go on an outing," he told his father.

"Aunt Hestia," stammered Hades.

"She is your sister," said Nico.

"Yes, but did she say you could call her that?" asked Percy looking at his younger cousin. Nico's mood had greatly improved from the night before. Nico had spent most of the night in their room, writing curled up on the bed.

"Let's look at the suggestions," said Hestia, secretly enjoying being called Aunt by Nico.

"First suggestion is … Surfing,"

"Who suggested that in the middle of WINTER?" asked Athena.

"Oops, I didn't think about that… I wanted to know if I was any good," said a red faced Percy. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Next suggestion is… Paint ball," said Hestia after pulling it from the box where they had been instructed to put their ideas in.

"Yeah- lets go and paintball," said Ares, Travis and Connor.

"NO," screamed half the room.

"I don't think so," said Hestia shaking her head. She didn't like violence. Most of the room didn't want to see the Stoll brothers with paintball guns. Hestia drew another two suggestions out of the box, ignoring the protesting son of war. The two suggestions were to visit the museum and go on a ghost tour. Hestia knew the Museum was Athena's idea and she knew that Poseidon would complain and so would most of her nephews. She also expected the majority of the demi-gods would also become bored. The ghost tour was either Hades or his son's suggestion and although Hades would protect her she didn't want to spend a night terrified.

Hestia sighed as she reached into the box and pulled out the last suggestion. Whoever had suggested it had included a reason why they should attend the place. It was also the best option, only one or two would complain.

"I have decided where we are going," informed Hestia to her family.

* * *

"Why did we have to come here? Whose idea was it?" Why stupid Seaweed's domain? Why visit an Aquarium?" asked an irate Athena.

Hestia had directed the godly group to act as a school group for the outing. Athena was one of the teachers. The other teachers were Poseidon (He did know the most about Marine Science), Hades, Demeter, Zeus and Hera. Athena wasn't the only god or goddess who was upset about visiting the Aquarium, Zeus had only agreed to go after Hestia and Rachel had declared that he was the principal and Hera was his deputy. Hades just didn't care. The rest of the gods were aged between eighteen (Hephaestus) and twelve (Hestia). Annabeth had pointed out that that an eight year old, Lady Hestia's usual form, didn't fit into the group, so she had grown to the same height and age as Nico.

"It is relaxing and educational that is why we are going to the aquarium. Now can you please SHUT UP," replied Lady Hestia laying down the law. Percy and Nico were trying to hide their amusement but were doing a really bad job. Athena glared at them.

"It just seems so weird that a twelve year old is telling off a thirty year old woman," explained Percy to a riled Athena while Hestia smiled but managed to hide her amusement. Apollo was also whinging, but that might be because he had to let Zeus drive the sun chariot, and in mini bus mode.

* * *

At the aquarium the first room held a huge large round tank in the middle filled with many different fish, rocks and seaweed. Annabeth and Percy were walking together with Nico tagging along. Athena was nearby, as was Hades. This small group were soon on one side of the tank. On the opposite side of the tank was everyone else, Percy soon groaned, Poseidon was giving a talk about the sea creatures in the tank, that was okay but all the sea creatures had moved to that side of the tank and were gossiping.

"The Sea God is here."

"He pointed at me," said a silver fish.

"He is telling the others about US," said the leader of another group of fish. Percy's attention was drawn away from the fawning fish by a grey fish that was swimming on his side of the tank. He thought that the fish was excited to meet a son of Poseidon, he was so WRONG.

"Oh my, it is Lady Athena! What is she doing in a place dedicated to Lord Poseidon? She and my Lord are rivals, I must show her that we sea creatures are not all bad," mumbled the grey fish as it swam in small circles. Lady Athena walked closer to the tank.

"Oh she is so gorgeous. Oh she is coming over, smile Frankie, smile," said the grey fish apparently named Frankie as it began doing back flips. Percy felt someone come up behind him, he thought it was Nico.

"That fish is so ecstatic to see Lady Athena," Percy said turning around where he realised that it wasn't just Nico, who but Lord Hades as well.

"Not your father?" asked a confused Hades.

"All the rest of them are delighted to see Lord Poseidon. This one 'Frankie' thinks Lady Athena is gorgeous, and is trying to impress her," said Percy.

"Athena stand in front of the tank for a minute," said Hades. Athena turned around confused and Nico quickly snapped a photo, which Athena missed. The photo would later show a grey fish named Frankie swimming just over her right shoulder.

"Mother isn't that grey fish lovely," said Annabeth.

"It's a fish," said Athena.

"I'm calling it Frankie. Don't you think it is lovely Lady Athena? It is even your favourite colour," asked Nico.

"Frankie the fish," said a bemused Athena. Hades scowled and she decided that upsetting his only son would not be wise.

"I suppose 'Frankie' is a charming animal," said Athena as Frankie continued swimming and showing off.

"Lady Athena thinks I'm Charming. I'm Charming," said Frankie. Percy grinned as Athena moved off and Percy whispered what Frankie had said to the others. Frankie had a story to tell for years to come. The small group moved onto the next exhibition.

* * *

The group was soon in the venomous and deadly section. Ares hadn't realised how violent and deadly creatures of the sea were- the Box Jellyfish, Stone Fish, Barracuda, Torpedo Ray, and Blue Ring Octopus. He knew about sharks, Poseidon and Hades often had fights about the deaths that occurred due to sharks. Unfortunately Poseidon continued to refuse to let him watch them when one went on a rampage. He tried to ask again but they were distracted by a scream from Athena and Annabeth from the next exhibition.

Percy raced to his girlfriend pulling Riptide out as he ran thinking a monster was attacking, however.

"Ssspider," stuttered Athena.

"Oh you found the spider crab. Isn't he great," said Poseidon. "It was designed with you in mind," said Poseidon grinning ignoring the glare from Athena.

"POSEIDON."

"Well that's one way to keep her away from you," said Demeter.

"Let's go see the penguin feeding," said Hestia before a fight could begin.

"Yes lets go see the spies," said Hades as the group made their way to the penguin exhibition. Ares was whining because he wanted to spend more time in the venomous and deadly exhibition.

* * *

The group sat and watched the feeding of the penguins while listening to the commentary. All the mortals were cooing and going on about how cute the animals were. Most of the group had not paid attention and once they realise it was over left the area. Poseidon, Hades and their sons were soon the only ones left out of the group.

"I don't understand Penguins," said Nico. "Are they part of Zeus's domain being birds or Poseidon's?"

"They are spies," said Hades laughing. Percy looked confused. Nico looked curious.

"Your Uncle Zeus wanted to know what was going on in my domain," admitted Poseidon.

"So he developed ducks," informed Hades.

"Unfortunately ducks only get a quick peek underwater, they are not really reliable," said Poseidon.

"What does he do to check on your domain?" asked Nico to his father.

"He interrogates his wife and mother-in-law whenever possible," tattled Poseidon.

"Unfortunately ducks didn't meet our paranoid younger brother's needs and he needed another spy, hence penguins," said Hades as he and Poseidon laughed.

"Penguins are usually found in cooler climates," said Percy.

"I know, Lord Zeus doesn't like that limit," said Poseidon "I did get some say in the design of the bird. That is why one type of penguin projectile poos. I was thinking of Zeus that day," admitted Poseidon as he, Hades and their sons cracked up laughing drawing the attention of mortals as the boys fell off their seats.

"Come on, lets find the others," said Poseidon. They then proceeded to leave the penguins to swim and preen themselves.

* * *

The next exhibition was coral reefs. The tanks were floor to ceiling high and brightly coloured fish, turtles and sting rays were swimming around. The girls were sitting on benches and were watching the fish. Gentle sounds of water running, waves and other music was being pumped through speakers.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is," said Aphrodite as she watched a school of brightly coloured fish swim past where they were sitting.

"This is relaxing," mumbled Athena. Those present were wise enough not to comment.

"The coral and other plants look like a private garden," said Demeter sighing. "Look at all the different types and colours." Her daughter Katie nodded in agreement.

"I think it's beautiful. I only wish that the sea creatures would stay still enough for me to draw them," said Rachel waving her sketch book.

Suddenly all the sea creatures and fish in the exhibition rushed to one side of the tank. Poseidon had entered.

"Uncle Poseidon would you go away, all the fish fawn to you. Look at them they are all crowded behind you, it's unnatural," said Thalia who then looked fearfully at the sea god.

"Sorry," apologised Poseidon. He turned to the tank "Enough grovelling, act natural," he said to the sea creatures in the tank, which they did.

"Where are the others?" asked Percy.

"Apollo, and Will were heading to the Gift shop to get a copy of this music," said Artemis.

"And to get away from you, after you threatened to feed him to the sharks," pointed out Hestia.

"He kept making really bad Haikus," said Artemis rolling her eyes.

Ares wander past, ignoring everyone and everything.

"What's wrong with Ares?" asked Hades.

"He wants to go back to the deadly section," said Artemis as Hades rolled his eyes.

"Ares come here," demanded Poseidon. He pulled his nephew into a darken corner and both disappeared. The group looked at each other. The pair returned about ten minutes later.

"There you go, a shark attack," said Poseidon.

"But, But it was a dolphin…. A SICK DOLPHIN," said Ares dissatisfied.

"What did you expect? Your father and Uncle don't like my subjects interfering with mortals. I ALSO DON'T LIKE IT, the mortals try to HARM the animal," explained Poseidon beginning to loose his cool. Ares backed away from Poseidon before storming off.

"Ares is so weird."

"What do you expect? He came from Zeus," said Hades at the same time Annabeth said,

"What did you expect? He came from Hera."

* * *

"We better find the others," said Athena. The others nodded. They headed to the Gift shop where they found Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares and their children along with Chris.

"Where are Zeus, Hera, Hermes and the Stolls?" asked Annabeth.

"Dad and my brothers got caught trying to steal from the gift shop," said Chris. Everyone sighed, their outing was over. Apollo, Will, Hephaestus, Chris and Clarisse had already gotten their souvenirs so they didn't mind when Hera called them to the entrance. Apollo and Will had music, Clarisse had shark earrings (given to her by Chris), Chris had a shark tooth necklace and Hephaestus had a walking stick with shark head carved into it.

Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia trailed behind as they grabbed souvenirs for the others. For Ares they got him a video of when sea animals attack. Aphrodite got a necklace with a dolphin and love heart on it. Katie and Demeter got a book each on the plants of the sea and seashore. Rachel got a glossy photograph book of fish and animals so she could use as a reference to sketch. Annabeth got a factual book on sea life. Thalia, Percy and Nico got a game each. The one where you push buttons that create air bubbles which move plastic rings up and you try to get them onto a hook. For Zeus and Hera they got them a stuffed penguin. Hestia also got stuffed animals for Hermes (octopus), Travis (Shark), and Connor (Dolphin). Hades paid for the items and they made their way to the bus, where they proceeded to hand out the gifts. Hestia handed Athena her gift, it was a relaxation video of fish and sea creatures swimming.

"What did we get Athena?" asked Poseidon.

"A video on sea life," said Hestia.

"Boring, my gift is SO MUCH better, than a boring documentary," said Ares pleased with his gift.

They were all distracted by Zeus marching the three trouble makers towards the bus.

"I can't believe you. We were having a nice family day and YOU RIUNED IT. AGAIN," said Hera.

"What did they steal?" asked Hades.

"It doesn't matter. Lets get out of here," said Zeus. Once Zeus and Hera were distracted by driving, Hera was a backseat driver, Hermes turned to his sons.

"Well at least we still have this," said Hermes pulling a rectangular item out of his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Connor.

"You don't know what a walkman is?" asked a shocked Apollo. The boys shook their heads.

"It's a portable music player- like an ipod. It came before the ipod," said Chris.

"I thought that was Discman for CD's," said Travis.

"What are iplods and Cee dees?" asked Apollo.

"IPODS AND CD'S are walkmans in the future," said Rachel.

As they arrived back to Olympus Hades turned to Hestia.

"So was today successful?"

"Yes."

"Who suggested the Aquarium anyway?" asked Poseidon, shocking most as they had assumed that it had been him. No one answered and Hestia couldn't tell who it was but everyone was thankful for the day out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review in that magical box down below.**

**Ps: Spider crabs do exsist I saw one at the Aquarium where I got the idea for this chapter. There is also a type of penguin that projectile poos and depending on his diet, the colour changes.**


	8. Camp to Museum

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the story and characters- I'm just having fun.**

**Travis/Connor: Look guys she has finally updated.**

**Clarisse: About time.**

**Coralie14: Why do you care?**

**Connor: Lady Athena looks like her head is about to explode.**

**Hermes: She always does when she is trying to get an answer. **

**Coralie14: What question?**

**Lady Athena: WHO SUGGESTED THE AQUARIUM?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Camp to Museum

"Who suggested the Aquarium if Kelp Head didn't?" asked a frustrated Athena. It was the next day and the question had kept her up all night as she tried to work out who it was.

"Does it really matter?" asked Hermes.

"YES."

"Cool, lets play guess who," said Apollo.

"What were the suggestions, Lady Hestia?" asked Rachel.

"They were the Aquarium, Paint ball, Surfing, Visit the Museum and a Ghost Tour," replied Hestia.

"Well we know Seaweed Brain suggested Surfing," said Annabeth.

"I'm guessing Athena chose the museum," said Demeter.

"No, I was busy planning a strategy in case Lord Zeus…." Athena started to say but faltered off.

"So which gods suggested something to do?" asked Connor. All the gods shook their heads none of them had suggested an activity.

"So if none of the council made a suggestion it must the demi-gods," said Hera and all eyes turned to the children.

"Don't look at me," said Travis and Connor "We were running for our lives."

"The museum outing sounds like a good idea but I didn't suggest it, I was preparing, and on a date with Percy. BEFORE IT WAS RUDELY INTERUPTED," said Annabeth glaring at the Stolls. Chris and Clarisse were also shooting daggers with their eyes at the two brothers.

"Well I didn't suggest anything," said Rachel. She had been planning to suggest going to the Art gallery but got distracted by her painting.

"I didn't suggest anything," said Will.

All eyes turned to Thalia and Nico.

"We wanted to see what Uncle's domain was like," admitted Thalia.

"Why would you want to see his domain?" asked an astonished Zeus and Hades.

"Because it is the only domain we haven't seen, duh," replied Thalia and Nico. All the gods looked surprised at this answer.

"So why make all the other suggestions?" asked Artemis.

"I had to make sure our suggestion was accepted," said Nico.

"So you suggested Paint ball?" asked a confused Ares.

"I knew Aunt Hestia wouldn't choose it. It goes against her ideals," admitted Nico.

"So what is wrong with a museum trip?" said Athena and Annabeth.

"Boring," said Travis and Connor while Apollo and Hermes groaned.

"It's too much like school, and Lord Poseidon and those four would probably whinge the whole time," said Nico pointing.

"He's right hence why I didn't pick the museum," said Hestia.

"I decided we needed one more suggestion that would be rejected and I couldn't imagine Aunt Hestia wanting to go on a ghost tour," admitted Nico. Hestia had been right when she guessed he had suggested the activity.

* * *

"Let's get on with the story," said Zeus.

"I flew up in the clouds following the quest group. With the holiday traffic it was mid morning before we reach Manhattan. Blackjack and I landed on the Chrysler building." said Percy.

"You thought we would go to the Greyhound station. You know Zoë was driving?" said Thalia.

"Not until Blackjack informed me. He then got distracted by a donut shop," said Percy.

"Donut shop, don't tell me he wanted to go through the drive thru," said Thalia as Percy nodded.

"Connor add Donuts to the list," whispered Travis, unfortunately he was over heard.

"Sugar and Apples for horses, now Donuts for Blackjack… What are you two planning?" asked Annabeth looking confused and maybe a bit worried. The two brothers just shrugged with matching grins on their faces as all the demi-gods groaned.

"I guess the Mist was used so Zoë could drive?" said Will. Thalia nodded her head.

"We were ready to follow the van when a vine wrapped around Blackjack and my legs holding us in place," said Percy.

"How, What?"

"God alert," said Percy. Everyone thought who it could be.

"It was the wine dude," shouted Hermes and Apollo.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALLS ME THE WINE DUDE, WILL END UP IN A BOTTLE OF MERLOT," screamed Dionysus.

"Can I end up in a bottle of champagne?" asked Rachel "I don't like merlot."

"How do you know what they taste like?"

"Functions with dad, I would sometimes have a sip or a mouthful when he and mom weren't looking," admitted Rachel.

"Wow… The Oracle is badass," said Connor with Travis, Chris and Clarisse nodding in awe.

"Duh, she stole a horse, and you definitely don't mess with her when she has a hair brush," said the son of Hades as Rachel turned red.

* * *

"Talking to Dionysus I managed to upset him. I'm sure Blackjack wished I kept my mouth shut, but I had to ask why Dionysus hated me so much?" said Percy. "Mr D then told me about his wife…"

"Mr D you're married?" said a shocked Chris. The demi-gods who hadn't realised were shocked that someone had agreed to marry the grumpy bum.

"He thinks all heroes are selfish and ungrateful ever since Theseus dumped Ariadne after she helped him with his quest," said Percy glaring at Dionysus.

"You will be no better than other heroes," grumbled Dionysus.

"Well hopefully your story will change his mind," said Lady Hestia. Dionysus glared at her but there was no vengeance in his expression.

"Dionysus let me continue on my way, in the hope he would get lucky and I would be one of the ones to die," said Percy. With that comment Poseidon charged at Dionysus with his trident. Zeus quickly jumped from his throne and intervened, otherwise his youngest son would have probably ended up as fish food.

"I'm glad I didn't know that before- he believed we would crash and burn during the quest," said a disgruntled Thalia glaring at Dionysus. She wasn't the only one in the room glaring at him.

"Blackjack and I followed the quest group to Maryland before they stopped at a service station," said Percy.

"You were there?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah, I witness Grover saying he was pretty sure about something," replied Percy.

"Grover had done a tracking spell that said we should go to D.C.," informed Thalia.

"Grover was ninety-nine percent sure that it was right … but then changed it to eighty five percent sure. He was pretty sure he had done the spell right," said Percy.

"Is goat boy ever sure of anything?" asked a grumbling Clarisse.

"He is better than he was," said Annabeth defending her friend.

* * *

"Blackjack and I continued to follow the group. As we approached Washington, Blackjack started to loose altitude and was slowing down. I realised that he was so tired that we may soon fall from the sky," said a guilty Percy.

"Of course he was tired; you had been riding him non-stop for half a day. That's not easy for him to do," said Poseidon glaring at his son, concerned for the flying horse.

"Once I realised that he would run into the ground before complaining," said Percy but was interrupted.

"Just like a male wanting to appear tough. Men hate to show weakness," said Artemis, as the males in the room rolled their eyes.

"I got him to set me down near the Washington monument. Before telling him to rest and return to camp," said Percy. "Meanwhile Thalia and the others were getting out of the van a couple of blocks away. They were taking their lead from Grover."

"Well we were following his tracking spell," said Thalia rolling her eyes.

"I started to follow my friends, when I noticed a man get out of a black sedan. He was wearing dark sun glasses and a large black overcoat," said Percy.

"That's not strange in Washington," said a confused Rachel.

"It is strange when you realised you had seen it on the highway," replied Percy rising an eyebrow.

"It was following us," asked a surprised Thalia.

"Yes and as he began to follow you I recognised him. It was Dr Thorne, the manticore."

"I hate that guy," said Annabeth.

"You and me both," replied Thalia with Percy nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Wearing Annabeth's invisibility cap I followed Thorn as he followed the others. The others didn't notice him as he stayed well back as not to be seen."

"Duh Percy, that's the first rule of spying. DON'T BE SEEN," said Hermes.

"Grover lead us to the Air and Space Museum and we entered," Thalia informed the group.

"Stupid Mortals, they are lucky I let them enter my domain," grumbled Zeus. He hated having to let the mortals fly in aeroplanes.

"So did mortals really landed on the moon?" asked a curious Rachel. Artemis sighed

"Yes I allowed Athena's children to test their scientific theories and experiment. As you know I allowed them to reach the moon. I only allowed mortals to land six times, with twelve men actually stepping on the surface," said Artemis growling at the end.

"And I am greatly appreciative," said Athena.

* * *

"Thorn didn't follow Thalia and the rest. He made his way to the museum of Natural History," said Percy.

"Oh I love that place," exclaimed Athena

"I don't," said Percy ignoring Athena's glare.

"I followed Thorn into the museum that had a sign that said it was closed for a private function," said Percy.

"I hate the word private, I usually read it as pirate," said Katie. The other demigods nodded.

"In the museum was a huge room which had guards on the door and on the balcony was a least a dozen mortal guards and two Scythian dracaenae,"

"The enemy are using MORTALS," exclaimed Artemis.

"Yes," said Thalia.

""Luke was there also and he looked like he had aged ten years even though I had seen him only a few months. Sitting in a chair was another man. I could only see his knuckles as he was in shadow," explained Percy.

"Percy that is so clique, the evil man sitting in a throne in darkness," said Chris.

"Thorne did not seem happy he had to call Luke sir and didn't follow his orders. Thorn informed the two of who was attending the quest. Luke wanted to take them but the General had already sent a little plaything to keep them occupied," said Percy.

"LITTLE PLAYTHING," exclaimed Thalia.

"Luke was not happy when the General refuse his request to attack the quest group, apparently they couldn't risk him," said Percy.

"Why couldn't they risk Luke?" asked Athena but the demi-gods ignored her.

"Thorn got told off for not capturing a child of the three elder gods, and for bringing a scrawny daughter of Athena," said Percy.

"I WAS NOT SCRAWNY," said a furious Annabeth.

"You know what I find amazing is that the enemy knew about Bianca and Nico before everyone else," said Rachel.

"Of course they did, monsters go for the strongest demi-gods," said Will.

"Are you saying I'm strong?" asked Nico. No one answered his question.

"The General's plan was to isolate Thalia from the group. The General did not like to hear Zoë Nightshade name," said Percy.

"He wouldn't," said Artemis "How was he going to isolate Thalia from my hunters?"

* * *

"The General ordered for teeth to be planted in soil and watered with a dark red liquid. He said that he will be unstoppable with his ultimate killing machines," said Percy.

"I don't remember them?" said Clarisse.

"Out of the ground grew an orange striped kitten," said Percy.

"A KITTEN," said the group as they began laughing.

"There were about a dozen. The guard made a mistake and got the teeth from the saber-toothed tiger exhibition… he was supposed to get them from the Tyrannosaurus exhibition," said Percy.

"Thank gods it wasn't a dinosaur," said Katie.

"Can you imagine a dinosaur taking on Washington? So COOL," said Connor.

"Can I have a saber-tooth tiger? I can look after it as a kitten and tame it," said Nico looking around the room.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO HAVE A SABER-TOOTHED TIGER," roared Zeus.

"AND NO PLANTING TEETH AND WATERING THEM," shouted Hades stoping his son from his mental plans.

"The General got the right teeth, which were not dinosaur but dragon teeth," said Percy.

"I've seen Dragon teeth. Damn us mortals labelling it wrongly," said Rachel then noticing the strange looks she was receiving "it is so much cooler as dragon teeth."

"Please tell us the dragon teeth didn't come from Sybaris," said Hades.

"Okay the teeth didn't come from the ancient Sybaris herself," said Percy as Hades groaned.

"Out of the ground emerged twelve skeletons, one for each tooth planted," said Percy.

"Are they the ones I saw, the transparent flesh and shimmering bones underneath," asked Rachel.

"Yes, they were to follow the Hunters scent but before they could obtain it I snatched the scarf away," said Percy.

"Thank you, they would have hunted them to extinction," said Artemis. Her family was shocked, she was grateful for a boy.

"I sprinted for the entrance, unfortunately a skeleton warrior got hold of a chunk of my sleeve. I squeezed out of the door and ran."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. It motivates me to write. (Hopefully I get to write over my Christmas break).**

**Please Review: Favourate part, line, any suggestions. Just click on the button at the bottom.**


	9. Nemean Lion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. It belongs to Rick Riordan, I'm just playing with his idea and characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter-Shel12, Jenn008, Booklover0608, Onlyafraidoffear, ShotgunWilly and the two guests- Thalukeshipper and Guest. It was greatly appreciated. ShotgunWilly hopefully my grammer is better in this chapter (and I fixed up cliche in the previous chapter).**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nemean Lion**

"Great the skeletons are after you. What did you ever do to deserve all the monsters to go after you?" asked a concerned Poseidon.

"Nothing your godly blood is the reason he is attacked," said Ares before he was drenched in sea water.

"I ran to the Air and Space Museum removing the invisibility cap once I entered. There were a few people around but I was focused on finding Thalia and the others," said Percy.

"You FOUND ME, you knocked me into an Apollo space capsule," said Thalia glaring at Percy.

"How come the capsule that went to the moon is called after Apollo?" asked Katie.

"We got SICK of Apollo, he was constantly whinging about why the mortals trying to get to the moon and not the sun," explained Artemis ignoring Apollo's mutters.

"I was not whinging."

"To pacify and stop the daily visits, poems and annoying behaviour the demi-gods in charge decided to name it Apollo," said Athena as the group burst into to gales of laughter. Once everyone had calmed down Percy continued with the story.

"After knocking Thalia into the capsule I quickly found myself with Zoë and Bianca pointing arrows at my chest," said Percy. Artemis smiled; she had trained her Huntresses well.

"Zoë wasn't very anxious to lower her weapon once she realised who you were," said a laughing Thalia. Hermes and Apollo looked at Artemis knowingly; they had been behind an arrow or two thousand before.

"I informed the group about what and who I had witness at the Natural History Museum," informed Percy.

"Zoë couldn't believe that the General was there," said Thalia.

"Well it was unbelievable when you think about it," said Annabeth.

"We all began to argue as Zoë didn't want Percy to continue on the quest with us. We were interrupted by a roar," said Thalia.

* * *

"I loved the mortal who screeched with delight- KITTY," said Percy.

"The mist is an amazing and perplexing thing," said Thalia shaking her head. The gods were looking curious about which monster was attacking.

"Coming towards us was a lion the size of a pick-up truck with glittering gold fur and silver claws," explained Percy.

"The Nemean Lion," gasped Athena and Artemis.

"How did you beat it?" asked Zeus. If you looked closely at him you could see a look of concern in his eyes.

"We went in all directions as we tried to think of a way to kill it," said Percy.

"How hard could it be?" scoffed Clarisse, hey she was a daughter of Ares not Athena with all her strategies.

"Metallic fur which is invulnerable to weapons, they just bounce off harmlessly," said Athena. Clarisse mouthed 'Oh.'

"He recoiled at the sight of Aegis and retreated but it was soon crouching as if ready to pounce," said Percy.

"Is that why you charged at the beast?" asked Thalia "Percy then ended up against the railing and jumping from hanging aeroplanes and spacecrafts."

"The Nemean Lion followed me from one hanging exhibition to another," said Percy.

"The wires and pulleys would not be able to hold…" stated Athena.

"It didn't and the spaceship crashed to the earth," said Percy.

"You caused the crash in the Air and Space Museum?" asked a shocked Rachel.

"Weren't you listening, the Nemean Lion did," said Travis who was given a shove.

"Kelp Head told Zoë to aim for the mouth of the lion," said Thalia.

"YOU worked out its vulnerable spot," said a shocked Athena.

"YES and this was while I was jumping from plane to spaceship, said Percy.

* * *

"We had to get the lion to open his mouth more. Percy ran towards the gift shop, while I had to distract the lion," said Thalia.

"There is a time to get souvenirs…. But that is NOT the TIME," said Hermes.

"I had remembered something I got my mom to buy me and had regretted. I grabbed an armful of glittery little packets," said Percy. "Thalia continued to occupy the lion, while Zoë and Bianca continued to shoot arrows at his mouth."

"Unfortunately it seemed to know that it shouldn't open his mouth too much," said a grumpy Thalia. Everyone in the room thought damn. The gods were thinking that killing the monster was hard and were silently wishing that monsters would go easier on their children.

"Thalia was swatted away like a cat toy and hit her head on a spaceship," said Percy.

"You know it was a Titan Rocket, - even things named after them hate me," said Thalia.

"To get the lion's attention I threw Riptide at him," said Percy.

"So you are now unarmed, great strategy when you're in a battle," said Athena rolling her eyes.

"At least it was focused on me and not the dazed daughter of Zeus," said Percy shrugging.

"So you have no weapon. What did you do next?" asked Nico.

"I chucked a pouch into the mouth of the lion – Space food, freeze dried strawberry parfait," answered Percy.

"Eww, Yuck, space food," said many of the demi-gods gagging.

"How did the lion react?" asked Will.

"It choked down the first packet but made the mistake to roar, so I threw in three more packets. I think it was two ice cream sandwiches and a freeze-dried spaghetti dinner," said Percy.

"The lion would not have liked you," said Apollo.

"It reared up trying to get away from me, which let the girls get eight arrows into its mouth," said Percy.

"All monsters learn in the end, don't mess with Percy," said Katie.

"The lion melted and left its glittering fur coat which had shrunk," said Percy.

"Zoë told Percy to take it," said Thalia as Artemis stared at the two in awe.

"It is rightfully hers as she had killed it, but she said that it was the ice cream sandwich that had done it," confessed Percy.

"It changed into a full-length golden-brown coat which Percy put on," said Thalia.

"Why aren't guards rushing to arrest you?" asked Travis.

"Grover had done a minor confusion song, which would only work for a few seconds," answered Thalia.

"They were scrambling in all directions – some even ran into the walls and each other," said Percy laughing.

"The guards weren't our only worry. Coming towards us were grey men in camouflage outfits. Percy told us to go as they were hunting him," said Thalia.

"Zoë although she did not like it, said I was the fifth member of the quest, and that we all go together," said Percy.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas or holiday (I did). Hopefully I will update sooon.**


	10. A God Named Fred

**Disclaimer: Do not own. I'm just playing with Rick's characters.**

**Thanks to kat callen, Shel12, jenn008 & DeltaFive-O for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-A god named Fred.**

"So that is how you joined the questing group. Surprising isn't it, that every time Percy leaves camp without permission he end up on a quest," said Will.

"Yes but it also means I am more likely to be KILLED," said Percy.

"Son how many more times do you leave camp without permission?" asked Poseidon.

"Umm, maybe once more, I'm not sure," said Percy truthfully. Poseidon just groaned.

"We started travelling again when we noticed the military helicopter coming for us," said Thalia.

"Why doesn't the army shoot it down?" asked Katie.

"They probably thought it was one of theirs," said Zeus.

"How can mortals are used by the General?" asked Will.

"Some mortals will fight for any cause if they are paid. They are called mercenaries," explained Athena.

"The helicopter was following us and even though Thalia prayed for a lightning bolt to take it out, it continued to stick with us," said Percy.

"We can not interfere in quests, it is an ancient law," said Zeus. Most of the group rolled their eyes. The majority of the gods hated that law. Percy was mentally counting how many godly interferences he had during all his quests.

"Bianca directed us into a parking lot where we left the van and made our way into the subway," said Thalia.

"We were confused when Bianca told us that she remembered it from when she and Nico went through that summer. She mentioned her surprise of it being there as it wasn't there when she and Nico were younger and lived in DC," explained Percy.

"We were confused as the subway station was old. The subway was older than twelve years," said Thalia.

"We ended up changing trains a number of times as the helicopter kept getting closer again and again. We were at the end of the line when we finally lost the helicopter," said Percy.

"Unfortunately the end of the line was an industrial area with nothing but warehouses, railway tracks, and snow. We were looking for a passenger train but they were all freight trains and looked like they hadn't moved for years," said Thalia grumpy.

* * *

"How did you get west?" asked Zeus looking at his daughter.

"A homeless guy pointed out our ride west- Sun West Line freight train. It was carrying luxury cars," said Percy. Thankfully for a certain god only he, his twin sister and the goddess of wisdom made the connection to him.

"We each got a luxury car to travel in," said Thalia.

"The Hunters were crashed out in a Lexus, Thalia had a Mercedes SLK, and Grover was in a Lamborghini," said Percy.

"Grover played racing car driver didn't he?" asked Annabeth knowing her friend. Thalia nodded.

"Thalia had hot-wired the radio on the Mercedes. I climbed into the front seat and we talked," said Percy.

"Talked, you probably ended up fighting," said Annabeth as the group noticed both Thalia and Percy blush a bright red.

"We talked about my new coat, that the general wanted to isolate Thalia from the group. It was then that I realised why Thalia and Zoë don't get along, The Hunters had tried to recruit her earlier," said Percy.

"They tried to recruit you before, why didn't accept?" asked Artemis.

"They almost did recruit me, but it meant I would have to leave Luke," whispered Thalia. "Zoë said I was stupid, I would regret my choice and Luke would let me down one day."

"That must have ticked you off, to admit Zoë was right about Luke," said Will ignoring Percy who was shaking his head mentally conveying for him to shut up.

"LUKE HAD NEVER LET ME DOWN," said Thalia and sent an electric shot towards Will. Percy just shrugged and turned to the gods.

"I was kicked out of the car for the same reason. Thalia gave a parting shot that made me worry," admitted Percy.

"What could Thalia say that made you worry?" asked Annabeth.

"That you wanted to join the Hunters too," replied Percy.

"Oh, Thalia that was mean," Annabeth said while Thalia looked guilty.

* * *

"I went and joined Grover in his car. Grover was sleeping in the backseat after he had given up trying to impress the two Hunters," Percy informed the group.

"What did he do?" asked Clarisse.

"He was playing his reed pipes," said Percy.

"Oh great, so he tortured them- he is pretty bad," said Will who had just recovered from Thalia's electric shot.

"He played the song Poison Ivy and said weeds grew out of the air conditioner in their car," said Percy.

"Classic," said the sons of Hermes and Apollo. Artemis and Nico did not look impressed.

"I didn't want to sleep when someone said not to be afraid of dreams, that they were better than Olympus tabloids. Sitting in the seat next to me was the homeless guy from the railway," said Percy.

"Poseidon," said Zeus looking ticked off.

"Why do you assume it was me?" asked Poseidon.

"It was a god named Fred," said Percy. Hermes looked at Apollo, that was his alias.

"You assisted on the quest?" Hermes asked blowing Apollo's cover.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT HELPING WITH A HUMAN QUEST?" Zeus shouted.

"Apollo was helping as NOBODY messes with his baby sister," said Percy. Artemis looked at Apollo even though he annoyed her most of the time to it was still nice to know he would break rules to look after her.

"I'm glad, Apollo is protective of his family," said Hestia quietly.

"The train, provided by Apollo was going very fast but we were running out of time. We had till sunset," said Percy.

"We managed to get across a good chunk of America," said Thalia.

"Did Apollo know where Artemis was?" asked Athena.

"No she was clouded from him and he was not happy. He also had no idea what monster she was seeking but directed us to Nereus when we reached San Francisco," said Percy.

"Who is Nereus?" asked Nico.

"He is the old man of the sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye," answered Athena.

"Apollo told me to get some sleep and when I return from my journey he expected a good haiku," said Percy.

"Did he ever get his haiku?" asked Thalia.

"No."

"And why not?" asked Annabeth.

"Because he wanted a good haiku and since I have never heard a good one I can't write one," said Percy.

"What, I do good haikus don't I?" asked Apollo. Percy remained silent and looked anywhere except at Apollo. "Well is anyone going to answer me? Fine I guess I just have to write more," said Apollo pulling out a notebook ignoring the groans from his siblings and uncles.

* * *

"I dreamt I was someone else. I was in an old-fashioned tunic with the Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped around my back like a cape. I was running and being pulled along by a girl," said Percy.

"Annabeth does that regularly," said Connor who ended up being punched by said daughter of Athena.

"We were in a beautiful garden but the girl leading me acted like we were about to die," said Percy.

"When are you not about to die?" asked Chris.

"I seemed strong, stronger than I had ever felt before. In the dream I told the worried girl that I had bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands," explained Percy.

"So modest," said Thalia rolling her eyes before sharing a grimace with Percy. Some of the gods, Artemis, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus and Hera realised who they were talking about. They were surprised by Thalia and Percy's reaction to who it was. Most demi-gods looked up to him.

"Apparently Landon was too strong and I was directed to go around. You could tell by the hurt and concern in the girl's voice that she cared about me," said Percy.

"Are you jealous Annabeth?" asked Travis who was received a punch from her.

"I didn't trust her father and was told I would need to trick him. I could not take the prize directly. I asked the girl to help me. She stated that she was afraid that Landon would stop her and her sisters if they found out would disown her," said Percy. Artemis had started mumbling about how untrustworthy men were.

"The girl seemed too agonized over a decision before reaching up and plucking a brooch from her hair. She offered it to me, it came from her mother Pleoine who was a daughter of the ocean and it contained the ocean's power, and contained the girl's immortal power. She told me to take it and make a weapon of it," said Percy.

"Your dreams are very informative," said Poseidon smiling at his son.

"As I took the hair clip it grew into a familiar bronze sword. I asked what I should name the blade. The girl said sadly Anaklusmos, the current that takes you by surprise and sweeps you out to sea," said Percy.

The sons of Hermes were laughing "Percy your weapon was a hair clip."

"Yes and now it's in a different form- as a lethal pen," said Percy uncapping Riptide.

"Put it away," said Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"Do you think it would stay as a hair clip, after all these years?" asked Athena.

"It has been a hair clip, a fountain pen, a shark tooth necklace, and a fishing line. The fishing line was problematic- very difficult to explain inland," said Poseidon.

"After Grover woke me up I realise that the girl in my dream was Zoë Nightshade," said Percy.

"The train had stopped in snowy mountains dotted with pine trees with the sun rising between two peaks," said Thalia.

"You must have felt right at home," said Travis who was then stunned by a lightning bolt.

* * *

**A/N: Will Travis and Connor ever learn. Please review.**

**My Request: My Story Road Trip and Other Activities.**

**The last chapter got 54 readers. What is wrong with it. If people could read and review to tell me. I know it starts slow but what can I do to improve it. Thank you.**

**Coralie**


	11. The Gift

**Do not own- Rick Riordan does.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Shel12, bat fan1987, Nicoannoyespercy,xbloomxx, Deltafive-O, toe walker, Onlyafraidoffear, Complicated-little-Jellie, jenn008, Booklover0608.**

**On with the story:-**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Gift.

"We were in a tiny little town, the main street a mile from the railway. There was a school, cafes and tourist stores, ski cabins and a grocery store," said Percy.

"There was no bus station, no taxis or car rental place," said Thalia.

"So no way out," said Zeus.

"Grover and Zoë decided they needed coffee so they headed to the coffee shop," said Thalia.

"Grover was very addicted to coffee, wasn't he?" said Will.

"This is where his addiction started," said Percy.

"Percy, Bianca and I went to the grocery store to ask for directions. We found out that we could call a taxi from the town at the bottom of the mountain. It would take an hour to get there and cost hundreds of dollars," said Thalia.

"Thalia went to check what the other shop assistants in the other shops recommended. I was left alone with Bianca. I didn't know what to talk to her about, especially since she was a Hunter," said Percy.

"You had never been alone with Bianca had you?" asked Annabeth.

"No, I didn't really know how to talk to girls at that time… I still don't," admitted Percy. "Bianca enquired whether I was still angry that she had joined the Hunters."

"And were you still angry?" asked Artemis.

"No, she was happy, or as she put it being a Hunter was cool. She felt calmer. I realised she seemed more confident than before. She no longer hid her face behind a cap and long hair. She also looked me in the eyes," said Percy. Nico shifted uneasily in his seat. He had not considered his sister might have improved due to joining the all girl group.

"Bianca always seemed unsure of attention she received from others," said Nico quietly reminiscing about his sister.

"I think Bianca wanted reassurance when she informed me that Nico didn't understand her decision. I told her he would be all right," said Percy wrapping his arm around Nico's shoulders and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Of course he would be, camp looks after you all," said Hera rolling her eyes.

"Bianca said that if she hadn't met me she wouldn't have been okay with leaving Nico at camp," said Percy blushing.

"You were a good friend, you were travelling across the country to save Annabeth and you were brave, if stupid, when you risk your life to save Bianca and Nico," said Thalia pointing out the truth to her cousin.

"Percy seems VERY protective of his family and friends," said Athena.

"I asked Bianca for her and Nico's story. She told me that before they went to Westover, they went to a boarding school in D.C which to her seemed a long time ago. She didn't remember living with her parents; she said that she was told that her parents were dead. Bianca said that there was a bank trust for them and a lawyer would come and check on them once in a while. One day they were taken out of the school and taken to stay in a hotel for a few weeks before a different lawyer came and took them to Westover," explained Percy.

"Strange story," said Will.

"Even stranger considering a mother who didn't want her children to grow up without her is not even mentioned," said Percy glaring at Lord Hades who gulped and looked down guiltily. Maybe bathing his children in the river Lethe wasn't the best. Everyone else just looked confused.

"It sounds like Bianca has been raising Nico all her life," said Lady Hestia.

"Bianca admitted that's why she joined the Hunters. She knew it was selfish but she wanted her own life and friends," explained Percy giving Nico's shoulders another squeeze.

"It sounds like she needed to be herself and not the big-sister/ mother figure in her small family. She is twelve years old, looking after her two year younger brother, that is a big responsibility to ask," said Lady Hestia explaining to the group. Nico after so many years was starting to understand why his sister had joined the Hunters. He still wasn't happy that she had decided to leave him.

"That was the time I let slip that I had eavesdropped on her conversation with Zoë, but didn't get to explain as our drinks and pastries arrived," said Percy then laughed "that's the same outraged look Bianca gave me," said Percy pointing at Hades, surprising said god. Bianca had always had more characteristics of Maria than him.

* * *

"Grover was about to do a tracking spell when a warm breeze rushed past. It was like a tiny bit of springtime had flown past us, the air smelling like wildflowers and sunshine," said Percy.

"In the winter?" asked a confused Katie.

"It also felt like it was bringing a warning. The cup that Grover had drop had pictures of birds on it came alive and flew away, the rubber mouse that I had bought at the store scampered away with real fur," said Percy. Some of the gods gasped, 'could it be?' they thought.

"I came back to the group to find that Grover had collapsed and was on the ground groaning. We made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors arrived," explained Thalia.

"Oh I forgot they were following you?" said Katie.

"They were following Percy," said an indignant Thalia.

"Whatever, they were now in New Mexico State Police uniforms but still had translucent skin and the yellow eyes," said Percy.

"They drew their handguns and pointed them at us," said Thalia.

"What type of gun was it?" asked Ares in interest.

"A bright shiny, scary, I could shoot and hurt you gun; how would I know or care?" said a glaring Thalia.

"I had always thought it would be cool to learn how to shoot a gun but changed my mind when they pointed the gun at me," said Percy.

"Yeah that would change your mind," said Will.

"We got ready to battle the skeletons when two more skeletons approached us from behind," Percy said as the others groaned.

"Where are the rest of the skeletons?" asked Chris.

"They weren't there; they had split up to look for us. One of the skeletons used a cell phone to call the rest," explained Percy.

"Great you are going to be inundated with skeletons," whined Zeus.

"Grover was moaning about the gift from the Wild being near, he was in no shape for walking or even worst for fighting," said Thalia.

"We decided to fight them one on one, hoping that they would ignore Grover," said Percy.

"It was very difficult to fight the skeleton warriors, after hacking them apart their bones would just reassemble again," said Thalia.

"I know that's the best thing about having your own army of skeleton warriors," said Nico and Hades at the same time. Everyone glared at them.

"Well it is true," said Hades.

"Except when I just finish bathing in the Underworld," whispered Percy to Nico who scowl but had to agree with the son of Poseidon.

* * *

"That was about the time two skeletons shot Percy in the back," said Thalia.

"What?" screamed Annabeth glaring at her boyfriend.

"I was fine; the Nemean lion fur coat was bullet proof. The impact from the bullets was like being pushed from behind," said Percy quickly as he proceeded to give his girlfriend a hug.

"Zoë, Bianca and I started to fight those stupid skeleton warriors, but nothing was happening. Heck the arrows were going straight through their skulls," said Thalia showing her frustration as she remembered how difficult it was fighting the skeletons.

"One of the skeletons lunged at Bianca who whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The skeleton erupted into flames leaving a little pile of ash. Oh and the police badge," said Percy.

"None of us knew how she had done that, but the skeletons were now wary of her," said Thalia.

"She had control over the dead like Nico does," said Connor in awe.

"A dead controlling, man-hating Hunter, now that is scary," said Apollo.

"We were retreating, trying to work out a plan when Grover muttered about a gift," said Percy.

"A GIFT?" asked a confused Athena.

"Out of the trees came the largest pig I had ever seen. It was a wild boar, ten metres tall with tasks the size of canoes," described Percy.

"It charged the three skeletons and sent them flying. They flew over the trees and into the mountain, smashing them into pieces," said Thalia.

"Go Pig," cheered Travis and Connor.

"Then the pig turned on us," said Percy. Groans filled the room.

"I prepared to kill it but Zoë pointed out that that it was the Erymanthian Boar and that she didn't think we could kill it. Grover stated that it was a blessing from the Wild," said Thalia.

"The fact that it was a blessing didn't stop it from trying to kill us," said Percy, "we had scattered but it charged at Thalia and I. We ran uphill and dodged through the trees somehow keeping ahead of it. We followed old train tracks through a tunnel and down to an old bridge that spanned a gorge. We ended up riding Aegis like a snowboard down the mountain before sliding to a stop," explained Percy.

"What happened to the boar?" asked Chris.

"The boar wasn't as fortunate and he free-fell into the gorge before landing in a snowdrift. It was completely stuck in the snow like Styrofoam packaging, unhurt but not going anywhere," said Percy as everyone laughed.

"We were both cut up and bleeding, I had pine needles in my hair, and if either one of you tells me I should be use to that, I will send one hundred bolts though your body," said Thalia glaring at the Stoll brothers with electricity sparking from her hand.

"We were soon joined by the others. Grover and Zoë agreed that the boar was our ride west as it could travel fast," said Percy.

"We all climbed aboard, with Grover using an apple that floated just out of reach of the boar, who strained to get it," said Thalia.

"Grover and Zoë had realised what the wind had brought, just before the boar had arrived. The presence of Pan," said Percy.

"Pan… It's been so long since we have felt that feeling," said Hermes.

"Great that will just reignite the satyrs hunt to find Pan," said Dionysus rolling his eyes. Hermes pulled out his caduceus

"Dionysus's package, Martha reroute it, squash it and don't cover the insurance," said Hermes smiling at said god with an evil smile.

"And with that I think it is time for lunch," said Percy. Everyone left the room but Thalia pulled Percy back.

"Why didn't you mention that I was afraid of heights?" asked Thalia.

"Because they didn't need to know, or maybe because of the empty threat that is hanging over me if I tell," answered Percy. Thalia shocked Percy who just grinned stupidly.

"I still find it ironic that the daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky is afraid of heights," said Percy as he and Thalia proceeded to join their family. Percy grinning stupidly again but that may have been because Thalia had shocked him again. Thalia was trying to work on her fear back in their time with her new sisters and Artemis's help. Thalia knew Percy would not tell, he had kept it a secret for three years already, she just hoped it wouldn't slip out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Again Please Review.**

**I didn't have Percy mention that he worked out about Thalia's fear as it is not a major part of the story (yet). **

**Next chapter is the LOVE talk from Aphrodite, hopefully it will be ready quicker than this one.**


	12. Love

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't owe. You should know that by now.**

**Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter. And all the favourites and followers (hopefully my followers decide to review).**

**This chapter didn't go as planned. It also wouldn't post the first time.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- LOVE**

They all met back in the throne room an hour later after enjoying a relaxing lunch. Thalia and Percy were sitting on the sofa with Nico between them. They had been laughing and joking throughout lunch which Percy and Thalia were thankful for. The next part of the story was going to be difficult for all.

"We rode the giant steel brush over gravel till sunset," said Percy ignoring the confused looks he was receiving.

"Percy! you're right riding the boar was just as you described it," said Thalia.

"Ouch, saddle sore!" exclaimed Apollo.

"We had left the mountains behind and had travelled miles across flat dry land before the boar came to a stop in desert environment. We got off the boar as it ate a cactus and drank from a muddy creek," said Percy.

We had arrived in Gila Claw, Arizona. It consisted of a couple of boarded up buildings," said Thalia.

"Behind the town was a huge junk yard with mountains of old cars, washing machines and other scrap metal," said Percy.

"Oh that junk yard," mumbled Hephaestus, knowing exactly where the questing group were.

"Grover did his trick with the acorns and looked concerned," informed Thalia.

* * *

"It showed five nuts that represented us," said Percy.

"You are nuts," said a gleeful Nico until he was zapped by electricity and doused in water.

"I'm not nuts, Percy is though," said Thalia.

"Hey," said Percy glaring at his cousins.

"You wanted to know which nut you were. Zoë told him that he was the little deformed one," said Thalia informing the others who burst into laughter.

"The acorns also showed danger up ahead but Grover couldn't smell any monsters. All signs pointed to the junk yard which we decided to tackle in the morning. We camped in the ghost town, Thalia started the campfire by giving the wood we had collected with an electric shot," said Percy.

"Remind me to take her with me on a quest," said Will forgetting she was now with the Hunters.

"We discussed many things, the stars, Pan. How Bianca had destroyed the zombie," said Thalia.

"Bianca looked uncomfortable with all of us paying her attention," said Percy. "She also freaked out when visiting Las Vegas was brought up. We realised that she and Nico had stayed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Zoë asked Bianca who the current president was she answered correctly but when asked who was before she replied Franklin Roosevelt – the president seventy years before," explained Thalia.

"Wow, Nico you are so old…. older than my grandfather," said Rachel.

"Yeah, yet you show me no respect," said Nico.

"Why would we show you respect?" asked Connor.

"Because I am the eldest and you respect your elders," said Nico.

"That's hard when you look eleven," said Travis with a shrug and a laugh.

"I'M TWELVE," shouted Nico.

"How do you know? You don't even know your birth date," asked Travis.

"I was born in winter," exclaimed Nico.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" asked Clarisse.

"Maths, Dad would visit Mom while Persephone was not "stuck" in the Underground," explained Nico.

"HADES," screamed Demeter.

"I got lonely," admitted Hades shrugging.

"Don't worry, birthdays are not that great," said Percy looking at his cousin. His birthday was forever ruined with the death of so many friends.

* * *

"Our interrogation of Bianca was interrupted by a car that appeared in a flash of light down the road," said Thalia stopping the fight that had lasted for thousands of years.

"Apollo… no its night time… who?" asked a confused Athena.

"It was a limo that pulled up in front of us. Out of the limo came…. Ares," said Percy.

"ARES," was the confused reply from a number of people including the god himself.

"Apparently Lady Aphrodite wanted a word with Percy," said Thalia as Percy blushed.

"Oh I'm going to give you advice on love," squealed the goddess of love.

"Is that what she really wanted?" asked Thalia. Percy nodded.

"Ares snapped his fingers and the closed taco place burst to light and Thalia and the other went reluctantly over to it," said Percy.

"Of course we were reluctant, we were leaving you with the god of war, who hated your guts," said Thalia.

"I entered the limo and met Lady Aphrodite," said Percy.

"Oh what was I wearing?" asked Aphrodite not noticing the many eye rolling that occurred around the room.

"You were wearing a red dress, with your hair in ringlets," said Percy.

"You remembered that?" asked Annabeth showing some jealousy.

"When she smiled at me for some reason she reminded me of you," admitted Percy. Aphrodite squealed as she realised what that meant.

"Lady Aphrodite made me hold a mirror the size of a dinner plate while she touched up her perfect makeup," said Percy.

"When is her makeup ever not perfect?" asked Katie.

"Oh it happens often- especially if Hermes plays a practical joke," said Apollo "want to see?" Apollo then jumped down from his throne pulling out some pictures.

"NO, ANYONE SHOWS THOSE PHOTOS AND THEIR LOVE LIFE IS DOOMED FOR A HUNDRED YEARS," shouted an irate goddess of love. Apollo halted so Artemis grabbed the photos off her brother and showed the demi-gods. She wasn't frightened by the threat, she hated men.

* * *

"Aphrodite asked me why I was there, but told me I was in denial when I answered that Lady Artemis had been kidnapped," admitted Percy. "Aphrodite informed me that the others were on the quest for that reason, and got me to admit that I was on the quest because Annabeth was in trouble."

"Hands up who hadn't known that," said Thalia to the group of demi-gods. Everyone put up their hands except Rachel and Chris.

"Only because we weren't around then," said Chris.

"That was when Percabeth begun," said a disgusted Clarisse.

"What's Percabeth?" asked Aphrodite while Clarisse was asked

"How do you know when it started?"

"Friends with a daughter of Aphrodite, you think I wouldn't hear about the most famous demi-god couple in our century," answered Clarisse rolling her eyes but enjoying the embarrassment of Percy and Annabeth.

"What's Percabeth?" asked Aphrodite again.

"It is Percy and Annabeth couple name. You combined their names to get the couple name. It all started with the media giving two movie stars who were dating, Bennifer. You are not a couple in Hollywood if you don't have a couple name," explained Rachel.

"Um Rachel, that's not true," said Will.

"Oh I know it just feels like it."

"Aphrodite admitted that she had helped me attend the quest. She had sent Blackjack to find me and helped me to leave camp. Oh and she had organised the Stolls to give the poison T-shirt to Phoebe," dobbed Percy.

"APHRODITE," screamed Artemis, Poseidon and Zeus. The Stolls were also looking angry; they had been punished for the prank.

"What have I said about interfering in quests? The next two who assists the demi-gods on their quest are going to be punished, understand?" said Zeus not noticing Thalia and Percy exchange smirks.

"Aphrodite told me that Annabeth was about to throw her life away and join the Hunters, and I could save her on my quest for love," said Percy. Aphrodite was suddenly pinned to her throne by a number of silver arrows, and attacked by a number of owls.

"Throw her life away by choosing maidenhood?" asked Athena glaring at Aphrodite.

"She told me just to concentrate on finding and saving Annabeth," said Percy who was kissed by Annabeth. "Unfortunately she also said that it had been ages since there has been a good tragic love story."

"TRAGIC LOVE STORY," screamed Poseidon, Athena and Annabeth.

"Our love wasn't going to be easy or boring. It was going to have anguish, indecision and surprise," said Percy.

"Yep, that sounds right," said Thalia and Will; while the rest of the demi-gods nodded.

* * *

"My appointment with Lady Aphrodite ended with her warning me to be careful in her husband's territory. We were not to take anything," said Percy.

"He is fussy about his trinkets and trash," said Aphrodite.

"There is a reason I throw things out," said Hephaestus glaring at his wife.

"As I was leaving I asked Ares why he hadn't killed me yet?" said Percy.

"By the sound of it, you could start the biggest war in history, I'm not going to mess that up," said Ares saying something intelligent for once, well for him.

"Oh and your girlfriend thinks my love life is a soap opera or something and killing me would make you look bad," said Percy.

"She not the only one to look out for," said Poseidon glaring at his nephew who gulped.

"Ares left with a threat and click of his fingers," said Percy.

* * *

"The next moment we were all standing in the middle of the junk yard," said Thalia. Both Thalia and Percy subconsciously moved closer to Nico who shrunk down in his seat.

"I warned the others about not picking up anything. There was a heap of metal objects- broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots and tons of weapons," said Percy.

"Grover found a crown that looked like it had been split by an axe. Bianca found a Hunter's bow that when she touched it turned into a hairclip shaped like a crescent moon," said Thalia.

"Just like Percy's sword," said Katie.

"Zoë pointed out that anything in the yard would be defective or cursed," said Thalia.

"We tried to hurry but the junk yard seemed to go on forever, we would have gotten lost if it hadn't been for Ursa Major as all the hills of junk looked the same," admitted Percy.

"Did you really not touch anything?" asked Travis.

"I put it right down again. But I did pick up an electric guitar shaped liked Apollo's lyre," replied Percy.

"Oh wow, I want," said Apollo.

"Great, now I have to organise another surprise present for him," grumbled Hermes.

"Grover found a broken tree that was made of metal. It had been chopped to pieces but the golden birds on it tried to flap their wings when he picked it up," said Thalia.

"We could see the highway about half a mile when we came to a hill that had toes- we decided to go around it. We finally made it to the abandon highway," said Percy. He hated this part of the story.

* * *

"Behind us, out of the scrap mountain rose a bronze metal giant in full battle armour," Thalia informed the group.

"We worked out it was either a prototype or defective model of Talos," said Percy. Percy and Thalia's eyes meet as they felt Nico shudder. They really didn't want to continue but knew they had to.

"Someone must have taken something," said Lord Hephaestus. Most of the gods looked at Percy, while most demi-gods looked at Thalia.

"We scattered as Talos junior came towards us, his one step closing half the distance," said Percy.

"I ran down the highway but soon stopped when the metal giant took out a row of powerlines which exploded into sparks in my path," Thalia informed the group.

"Bianca and I ended up together, hiding behind a broken chariot. I knew Bianca had taken something, I thought it was the fore mention bow, but it wasn't. I told her to throw it back down," said Percy.

"Too late, that won't work," said Hephaestus.

"Talos junior had us in his sights and Bianca and I had to run, otherwise we would have been squashed. Grover played his pipes and the down power lines wrapped around him sending a jolt of electricity through him," explained Percy.

"Thalia why didn't you send a lightning bolt through it?" asked Will.

"I tried to get Bianca to move but she was frozen. From her pocket she brought out a small metal figurine," said Percy his voice cracking. Annabeth moved and sat on the armrest of Percy and Thalia's chair, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"A figurine what's so special about a figurine?" asked an astonished Ares.

"It was the only statue Nico didn't have for his Mythomagic collection," said Percy looking at his cousin.

"She caused all that trouble because of me," said Nico his voice broken. A tear slid down his cheek.

"I sent a lightning bolt at the stupid metal giant which caused his knee to buckle, unfortunately it didn't keep him down," said Thalia quietly. The room was silent; everyone knew what was coming by the reaction of the three cousins.

"Talos was ticked off and raised his foot to stomp. I saw on the sole, at the heel a maintenance manhole," said Percy. "I told Bianca how I was going to get up into the giant and hopefully control him."

"You would need to stand under the foot to get up into it, that's a crazy idea" gasped Athena.

"I told Bianca to distract the giant but she refused saying that it was her fault and her responsibility. She handed me the figurine telling me that if anything happens to give it to Nico and… to tell him she was sorry. She then ran for the giant's feet," said Percy wrapping his arms around Nico.

* * *

"By now we had worked out that running around his feet was the best, you were only at risk of being squashed. Bianca yelled out for us to get him to raise his foot. Zoë sent an arrow up his nose, Percy called him Junk Boy and stabbed him in the big toe," said Thalia.

"Junk Boy lifted his foot to squash me like a bug, but I ran, and I didn't notice what Bianca did. The foot came down right behind me and unfortunately I was knocked into a refrigerator," said Percy.

"Grover played his pipes and magically sent another power line at the giant distracting him from a dazed Percy. The effort of the magic must have been too much for Grover as he collapsed," said Thalia.

"The giant raised his sword as to smash Grover but then froze. He started moving his arms and legs in a weird way, like he was doing the Funky Chicken," smiles were seen around the room as they imagined the metal giant dancing. "He then punched himself in the face," said Percy.

"GO BIANCA," yelled Hermes and his kids.

"How is she going to get out?" asked a worried Demeter.

"The giant hit himself again and dropped his sword. He shuddered and staggered towards the power lines, "said Percy pulling Nico even closer to him.

"Electricity shot up the giant's body when his ankle snared on some of the down power lines. He careened back into the junk yard. He slowly started to fall apart from the top down," said Thalia a tear running down her cheek.

"We searched the wreckage for Bianca until the sun started to rise, but was not able to find her," said Percy whose eyes were rimmed in red.

"Why?" asked Nico his tears had dried up and he scrambled from his seat.

"Why did you take her?" asked Nico glaring at Hades, who himself had tears in his eyes.

"You are the god of the Underworld, why did you TAKE her?" asked an angry Nico. "She was my sister, your daughter and you let her die!"

"Nico I don't want to take any of my children," said Hades as he moved from his throne closer to his son. "Bianca chose to sacrifice herself for the quest. The prophecy said that one would be lost in the land without rain. The fates had decreed that someone had to die. Bianca was the one; I wouldn't be able to change it, no matter how much I want to. It wouldn't be fair if I let my children live while my family member children die," said Hades and pulled his now crying son into his arms if awkwardly. He was not use to showing affection to anyone but Persephone and definitely not in public. Looking around the room most of the female gods had tears in their eyes or falling down their cheeks. The male gods were looking concerned. The demi-gods were all silently reflecting on the first demi-god to die for the cause against Kronos. Travis was counting on his fingers.

"Same night," he said to Connor, who nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Thalia drawing everyone's attention to the pair.

"The same night Bianca died was the same night as Nico's nightmare. He woke everyone up with a scream," said Connor. Everyone looked towards Nico whose head was buried in his father's chest.

"I dreamt that something bad had happen," Nico mumbled.

"We couldn't get him to tell us what was wrong, so I pulled him into bed with me," said Travis with a shrug.

"It was your turn," said Connor.

"Well a comfy bed is better than a hard piece of floor," said Travis "and there is no way I was giving up my bed."

"Actually while I was at camp, they ended up sharing a bed a number of times," dobbed Nico.

* * *

**A/N: I had trouble writing this chapter- not good considering I have a book to guide me. I was going to call this chapter Love and Death but I think LOVE explains this chapter. **

**Please review. Tell me your favourite line or part. Reviews motivate me to update faster (if I don't get writers block- some nights I could only write 150 words.)**


	13. DAM

**A/N: Don't own.**

**Thank you to those people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I updated the previous chapter on the day Fanfiction was having ISSUES and the updated chapter was an error message, so if you have not read the previous chapter - LOVE, I recommend you read it.**

**On with the story,**

* * *

Chapter 13- DAM

"Actually while I was at camp, they ended up sharing a bed a number of times," dobbed Nico.

All the demi-gods looked at the pair.

"Hey they are our younger brothers and sisters. And they could be anyone's younger sibling. You never know in the Hermes cabin," said Travis.

"Actually Will, one I shared with WAS your sister," said Connor.

"Which one?" asked Travis.

"The little blonde with pigtails," answered Connor

"Oh the one who wrote that love poem for you," said Travis laughing.

"Is it bad that she was my first admirer?" asked Connor looking at the goddess of Love.

"That is so CUTE," screeched Aphrodite.

"She was ten," said Connor. His peers burst out laughing,

* * *

Nico was sitting back in his place between his cousins, his eyes were still red, and tear tracks could be seen down his face, but he had stopped crying. Hades was also back in his throne. Percy decided to continue with the story.

"We were all in shock, Thalia a little less than the rest of us, so she drove the truck we found at the edge of the dump," said Percy.

"Well Grover had known Bianca the longest, Zoë was probably blaming herself for insisting Bianca came on the quest, and knowing you, you were feeling guilty wondering whether you should have entered the giant," said Annabeth.

"The truck ran out of fuel at the edge of a river canyon. Grover wanted to get to a river by this tiny little ledge that wind down the cliff face," said Percy.

"It was a goat's path, we would all have trouble, well except the one who is half goat," said Thalia.

"In the end we decided to go further upstream. Later we found an easier slope that led to the water. We borrowed two canoes from a rental place and the plan was to travel upstream," said Percy.

"How can you travel upstream?" asked Katie.

"That's easy," said Poseidon.

"Not everyone has control over water," pointed out Athena rolling her eyes.

"Thalia asked me if I could travel in a canoe with Zoë, as she didn't think she could stand to be in the same boat as her," said Percy.

"She wouldn't have liked being in the same boat as a boy," said Athena while Artemis asked,

"What was wrong with Zoë?"

"Shock, depression," admitted Thalia while Percy nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you let her go with Grover?" asked Connor.

"Because then Thalia and I would be stuck in a canoe and we would have ended up fighting, again," said Percy.

"And I would have ended up wet, when we capsize the canoe," said Thalia.

"Good point," said Annabeth laughing.

"Oh just like when Poseidon and Zeus were stuck in the canoe," said Demeter reminiscing.

"Hopefully their children would have lasted longer than FIVE MINUTES before capsizing and blowing up the canoe," said Hestia.

"How did dad and uncle end up in a canoe together?" asked Percy and Thalia at the same time. "Punishment," the sisters replied ignoring the glares of said gods.

* * *

"So you used your control of water to move upstream," said Zeus trying to change the topic.

"No, I looked over the edge of the canoe and saw naiads, they happily grabbed a canoe each and pushed it up the river," said Percy. Annabeth huffed;

"Naiads are such flirts, especially with Percy," said Annabeth.

"Jealous?" asked Connor who ducked just before the dagger hit him.

"Zoë was not a fan, the naiads squirted water in her face. Apparently the she-devils had never forgiven her," said Percy.

"What for?" asked Will.

"As we continued up the river I told Zoë that, Bianca's death was not her fault but mine. I thought that having her yell at me may break her out of her depression. She didn't fall for it. She told me she had pushed Bianca into attending the quest, as she thought she would be the next lieutenant," said Percy.

"She knew she was going to die?" asked Clarisse the look of admiration in her eyes.

"She thought Bianca was good enough to be the lieutenant?" asked Nico in a very quiet voice. Percy nodded putting comforting hand around his shoulders.

"I confronted Zoë about my dream, and she told me that it was a gift and a mistake. She wouldn't say who the gift was for. She was the daughter of Pleoine the water god and she and her four sisters were The Hesperides," said Percy.

"Hang on there was only four sisters who lived in the garden with the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it," said Rachel.

"Zoë was exiled, forgotten blotted out like she had never existed. She had betrayed her family by helping the hero by giving him the idea to steal the apples, and how to trick her father," answered Percy.

"Don't remember that story," said Katie.

"That's because the hero never spoke of her and took all the credit," said Thalia.

"No wonder she hates men and heroes," said Chris.

"The canoes slowed down as we reached a dam, but not just any dam- Hoover Dam," said Thalia.

"Oh, I finally make an appearance," exclaimed Rachel.

* * *

"The Hover dam is the largest construction project in the United States; it is over two hundred meters tall and holds five million cubic acres of water. It was built in the 1930's," said Percy.

"Zoë thought we were strange when we all began sprouting out facts about the dam," said Thalia.

"How did you know the facts?" asked Athena.

"Annabeth, she likes architecture and would tell us facts all the time. So ANNOYING," said Percy, "Don't do that," said Percy as he rubbed the back of his head where Annabeth had hit him. "It just proves that we listen to you," pointed out Percy.

"We climbed up to the top of the dam, Grover could smell monsters but it was windy so he wasn't aware of how close the monsters were. He could also smell them from many different directions so that was a worry," Thalia informed the group.

"Thalia informed us of the snack bar," said Percy.

"When had you been to the dam?" asked Annabeth.

"Once to see the guardians," answered Thalia.

"The guardians are bronze statues that look like the Oscar statues with wings," Percy informed the group of demi-gods knowing that the sons of Hermes and Apollo were about to ask.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built, a gift from Athena," said Annabeth who gave her mom a quick smile.

"Apparently mortals believe it is good luck to rub their toes," said Thalia.

"I would agree with that- I found out I wasn't the only one to see monsters after I rubbed their toes," said Rachel "But I also met Percy… I don't know if I would call that luck."

"HEY," shouted Percy as everyone laughed.

"Zoë decided we should eat while we could, and told us to find the dam snack bar," said Thalia.

"She really didn't understand why we cracked up," said Percy.

"I don't think it that funny," said Athena.

"I think we were so tired and emotionally strung out that it was a relief to laugh again," said Percy.

"That was when Grover asked if he had heard a cow," Thalia informed the group.

"It was 'Bessie' wasn't it?" asked Nico using hand quotes.

"Yes, he was swimming in the lake, and it was like he was trying to warn me of something," answered Percy.

"How did he get there?" asked Katie "You miles from Long Island and miles inland, how did he get there?"

"He is a monster, who can explain what monsters do?" said Nico.

"Bessie was trying to get me to come with him, but I didn't want to leave the others. He disappeared after trying to communicate that something was wrong," said Percy.

"You worked all that out with a moo?" asked Apollo laughing.

"That and I noticed two skeleton guards approaching from the east," replied Percy.

"Oh no," groaned Poseidon.

"I got to the steps of the visitor centre before a van swerved to a stop and more skeleton warriors piled out," Percy informed the group as the entire colour drained from Poseidon's face. Poseidon was trying to convince himself that his son was fine; heck his future self was in front of him retelling the story.

* * *

"I raced into the visitor centre and past the metal detector guy looking for the others. The metal detector guy yelled at me to stop so I jumped into the elevator with a tour group just as the doors closed, " said Percy.

"Did your sword get detected?" asked a surprised Clarisse. Percy shrugged

"It may have been because I just charged through and didn't stop. The elevator descended down two hundred and twenty two metres," said Percy.

"How did you know that?" asked Travis.

"The tour guide told the group, she had long black hair tied into a ponytail and tinted glasses, when she gazed at me my skin tingled," answered Percy. Athena was looking opened mouth at Percy. She realised who the tour guide was and was not happy to see the smirk on his face.

"I was stuck down at the turbines, the only way out was the other elevator. We all exited the elevator the tour guide called me back and took off her shades showing me her eyes," continued Percy.

"Who cares about the guide's eyes," grumbled Zeus.

"Her eyes were a startling grey, like storm clouds but I didn't realise who she was until later. She advised me that there is always a way out for those clever enough to find it," said Percy glancing at Athena, he wasn't the only one.

"Athena… even you helped," said a stunned Apollo.

"Goodie two shoes, interfered, I can't believe it," said a happy Ares. Zeus meanwhile looked livid

"We will talk about your punishment later but I am very disappointed in you," said Zeus.

"Her daughter was missing, being used by evil Titans, I probably would have help too," said Thalia glaring at her father. Percy caught her eye while everyone else was glaring at Zeus and raised his eye brow ,the two exchanging looks.

"The second elevator opened and I heard the unmistakeable sound of the skeletons. I realised I had managed to trap myself in a hole hundreds of metres below the surface. I became nervous and backed myself into a little tunnel, expecting the skeletons to find me anytime," said Percy.

"And that's your excuse for slashing me with your sword," exclaimed Rachel.

"Yes, I was shocked that you, a mortal could see the sword," said Percy.

"What else was it going to be a giant toothpick?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel then asked me all these questions that she shouldn't have been asking as a mortal," explained Percy.

"Percy then snapped his fingers and tried to convince me that I didn't see a sword, but a pen," said Rachel rolling her eyes.

"You tried to manipulate the mist?" asked Thalia.

"By the sound of it he failed," said a laughing Travis.

"Not my fault Rachel Elizabeth Dare is SPECIAL," said Percy.

"If I'm SPECIAL what does that make you?" asked an annoyed Oracle.

"A DEMI-GOD," said Percy.

"Percy told me he was in a hurry and in trouble, I told him to hide in the bathroom and then pretended the ugly skeleton guards were security guards and sent them on a wild goose-chase towards the turbines leaving the way to the elevators clear," admitted Rachel with only a slight shudder, she was getting use to monsters but they still scared her.

"So a mortal saved your life?" said Ares.

"Not just any mortal, our future Oracle, not that we knew that then," said Percy.

"I had so many questions, and the person named Percy, who could answer them bolted for the exit," said Rachel.

* * *

"I made my way to the café, which was packed with kids, and quickly found the others," said Percy.

"We could see through the windows the skeletons that had come to kill us. There were two blocking the way to Arizona and another two blocking the way to Nevada. The three that had followed Percy appeared at the stairs of the cafeteria, we headed to the elevator but three more skeletons stepped out," said Thalia.

"All warriors are accounted for except the one Bianca blasted to flames," said Hades.

"They are also surrounded and trapped," said Athena.

"Grover threw his burrito at the nearest skeleton knocking his skull off," said Percy. Nico dropped onto the floor remaining still and quiet.

"Nico… NICO," shouted Percy shaking Nico who started laughing,

"Sorry but I thought you said Grover used Mexican food as a weapon instead of eating it," said Nico.

"He did, it started a food fight," said Thalia.

"So totally not like Grover," replied Annabeth with Nico nodding.

"You should have seen the aftermath of the fight, kids had food and drink in their hair, on their clothes. They literally painted themselves and the cafeteria with food," said Rachel.

"Again, I don't see the point of a food fight, such a waste of good food," said Nico "But I'm glad you got away,"

"We tackled the other two skeletons on the stairs and raced outside. The skeletons were closing in on us from all directions," said Thalia.

"We unfortunately backed ourselves into a corner in front of the winged bronze statues. The skeletons did not look happy, especially the ones covered in condiments and had burritos lodged in their ribcages," said Percy.

"Oh I wish I could have seen that," said Connor with Travis, Chris and Will nodding in agreement.

"Percy got distracted by the statues toes," dobbed Thalia.

"Well I wasn't expecting them to be bright and shiny," explained Percy.

"All those people rubbing them for luck made them like that," explained Athena.

"That was when Percy told me to pray to dad to ask for help. I thought he was crazy as he had never answered me, but Percy thought it would be different due to Athena's visit," admitted Thalia who had glared at her father.

"Nothing happened at first but then the bronze statues came to life stepping in front of us and swept them out of the way. They also folded their wings likes shields stopping the bullets fired at us," said Percy.

"I asked the angels to get us out of there, so they grabbed us and we flew straight up over the dam and river," said Thalia.

* * *

"Zeus interfered with the quest, he and Athena are to be punished," chuffed Poseidon. Zeus had his mouth opened in shock.

"Who decides the punishment?" asked Travis.

"No one, as no one is going to be punished," said Zeus back-pedalling on his previous threat.

"That's not fair," whined Hermes "If it wasn't you and Athena the punishment would still stand."

"That is true," said Apollo.

"I will decide the punishment," said Poseidon.

"No I will," said Hades glaring at Poseidon.

"As queen I should make the decision," chimed in Hera.

"No not her," exclaimed Athena.

"And why not?" asked an indignant queen.

"Because you're not fair in your punishment," said Artemis.

"Percy and I will be deciding the punishment," said Thalia.

"Oh can I help?" asked Nico. Thalia was going to refuse but he was using his puppy dog look, he was getting very good at that look.

"Fine, and I think some council representatives would be good, Lady Hestia, Lords Hades and Poseidon," said Thalia.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Tell me your favourite line, part, character. I wonder if anyone can find my favourite line?**

** If you have an idea for a punishment for Athena and Zeus let me know.**

**Now some shameless advertising. I put up a one-shot "Homework"**

**Was it any good? Please visit the story and review. (I worked on it when I was uninspired with this story and had writers block).**


	14. Fun at the Pier

**I still don't own. I am a female not a male like Rick who does own it.**

**Sorry for the later update than I planned (i wanted to post last weekend but was unmotivated). I have had writers block for Zeus's punishment, have been unmotivated to write and procrastinating. (Reading other fan fiction stories is a bad distraction for me).**

**Hope you like Zeus's punishment and this chapter. Thankyou all who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 14- Fun at the Pier.

The group broke up as the punishment council went to decide what the punishment was going to be. "We could make Athena not be able to use the library or read for a week," said Poseidon with glee.

"I don't care what we do as long as Zeus suffers," replied Hades.

"This is going to be fun. Dad probably hasn't been punished very often- being the King, he usually dictates others punishment," said Thalia rubbing her hands together. Percy and Nico were trailing after the group.

"You're very quiet," said Nico to Percy.

"I'm just finding it hard to punish someone who helped me with a quest. We are punishing gods who were trying to help their children. Assistance that kept me alive," said Percy. Poseidon stopped laughing with Hades, he hadn't thought of that.

"Most demi-gods, would love their parents to break the ancient laws to help them," said Nico knowingly. He still wished his father had helped Bianca and not let her die.

"Athena shouldn't really be punished. She gave me advice. I still had to work out who she was and what the hell she was talking about," said Percy.

"And how long did it take you to work it out?" said Thalia ignoring the glare Percy was sending him.

"So what now, no punishment?" asked Hades who along with Poseidon looked disappointed.

"Oh they will be punished," said Thalia gleefully "The King of the gods declared that it will happen."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Lady Hestia knowing that the punishments were inevitable.

"Athena will not be able to enter the library or read for… How long?" asked Thalia.

"Two days," said Nico.

"And for the king of the gods, I'm thinking bright pink polka dots," said Thalia ignoring the confused looks from the gods and Nico. Percy looked at Thalia stunned- was she really going to make him do it? Did she dare?

"Polka dots? Pink? What are you planning?" asked Hades. Thalia looked at Percy,

"It's the perfect opportunity, and he can't hurt us," she said hesitantly.

"What are you planning?" asked Nico apprehension in his voice.

"Just something we discussed once," said Percy. "It was something we thought would never, ever happen."

"I think it will work. It will take him down a peg or two, or even more," said Thalia looking at the group.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" asked Poseidon to Lady Hestia.

"I have no idea. But like Athena's punishment it will last two days," she answered looking at her niece and nephew.

"I can't believe we are going to make him do it?" said Percy and Thalia headed for the door, Nico following them with some trepidation. What were they going to make Zeus do?

"Hey, you didn't tell us what Zeus's punishment was," said Hades.

"No previews for Zeus's punishment," said Thalia.

"My suggestion is to bring a camera tomorrow," said Percy to his father as they left the room.

* * *

The next morning Hades and Poseidon arrived early to the throne room anxious to see what Zeus's punishment was. Most of the demi-gods and gods were also in the throne room. All they knew was that Zeus had been taken from his room in the early morning by the big three demi-gods and Aphrodite. Most of the occupants of Mount Olympus had been awoken by Zeus screaming, so everyone was eager to see what his punishment was. They were disappointed when the council representatives on the punishment committee couldn't enlighten them.

"Thalia and Percy wouldn't tell us Zeus's punishment- we know Athena's," said Hades.

"What is my punishment?" asked a nervous Athena. No one blamed her after being woken by Zeus's screams.

"Athena your punishment is no reading or entering a library for two days," answered Poseidon.

"Lame," booed Ares.

"Well our children didn't think it was right to punish gods who had assisted their children, but the King had decreed punishment to occur so it did," said Hades rolling his eyes when he said king.

"Do you have any ideas why Aphrodite was needed for the punishment of the king?" asked Hera.

"All we know is bright pink and polka dots," said Poseidon. All heads turned to Annabeth who had gasped in shock.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite for your assistance," said Percy who had walked into the room with said goddess and Nico, who had a video camera in his hand. Zeus sneaked into the throne room, well tried to, while Thalia marched in after him. Zeus did not ooze the confidence and conviction of being a King. But that may have been the outfit he was wearing.

"OH MY GODS," said the demi-gods.

Zeus was in a dress, a bright pink dress with white polka dots. He had white socks with lace and black buckle shoes. On his head he had a bright pink bow and his beard sparkled pink from the glitter in it.

Hades and Poseidon got over their shock first and burst out laughing. Thalia and Percy were right this would take him down a peg or two. If the punishment had been for Apollo, Hermes or even Poseidon they would have played on the situation, for example, skipping into the room. Zeus had a scowl on his face.

"Let's get on with the story," said Zeus ignoring the laughing from his brothers and his sons, and the flashes from the multiple cameras that were in use.

"I can't believe you dared to make him do this," said Annabeth to Percy and Thalia "He could have killed you."

"The rules are no killing," said Thalia with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It didn't stop him from trying," said Nico laughing. Zeus found himself up against his throne pinned by his two elder brothers.

"Dad we are fine. I think that's enough photos, plus his punishment lasts for the same amount of time as Lady Athena's. You did inform her of her punishment?" said Percy as he and Nico pulled their fathers off Zeus.

"I was informed," said Athena who was not happy about her punishment but knew she got the better deal than her father.

"Let's get on with the story," said Hera. Everyone made their way to their seats, Hades and Poseidon sending glares at Zeus who had a permanent frown on his face.

* * *

"The statues, Hank and Chuck, were very happy to go to Frisco, they wanted to go visit some marble statue ladies they met through mechanics monuments," said Percy.

"They were so excited to get there as they sped up," said Thalia. Some of the group started to laugh. Some rather crude jokes were made before Hera and Demeter pulled them back to the task.

"I have to start separating the statues when they get service," mumbled Hephaestus.

"It was very boring travelling. Grover passed the time by playing his pipes. Zoë started shooting arrows at billboards. Target department store was a favourite and she would peg a few bullseyes at a hundred miles of hours," Percy informed the group.

"I could so do that… maybe," said Will, as Thalia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She couldn't challenge Will to a contest as she had spent the whole time with her eyes closed, in fear.

"I asked Percy how he escaped from the skeletons in the generator room, so he informed me about the weird mortal that helped him," said Thalia ignoring the look she was receiving from Rachel.

"That was when I realised that mom was able to see through the mist and why she seemed so scared for me," said Percy.

"It took you that long?" asked Clarisse rolling her eyes.

"I had never really thought about the mist not fooling mortals," retorted Percy.

"Must be nice to be a regular mortal," said Katie.

"Don't look at me, apparently I'm a weirdo," said an annoyed Rachel.

"We never called you a weirdo," said Thalia.

"Weird, strange, special…. But never a weirdo," said Percy with a sly grin on his face which quickly disappeared when the red head mortal tackled him. The group laughed, the demi-gods were laughing because Rachel was attacking the fifteenth strongest person in the room. The gods were laughing because it was a mortal versus a half-blood. Zeus wasn't laughing, but only because he was still in a bad mood.

* * *

"Chuck and Hank woke us up when we reached San Francisco and asked us where we wanted to land," said Percy.

"Zoë said by the Embarcadero building and one of the statues made a joke about blending in with the pigeons," said Thalia with an eye roll.

"Do statues like pigeons?" asked Nico "Most of the statues I've seen are coved in bird droppings." No one had an answer for him.

"We landed on the ferry dock freaking out a homeless guy who ran off yelling about metal angels from Mars," Percy informed the group.

"Why would I send Metal angels?" asked a confused Ares.

"The next day was the winter solstice and we had so much to do," said Percy.

"We decided to figure out what the monster Artemis had been hunting and decided to find Nereus," said Thalia.

"I was a bit worried when Zoë, who said she knew where to find him, said we had to follow the smell,"

"That and we stopped at the Goodwill drop box to get Percy a special outfit," said Thalia.

"Oh what was the outfit?" asked Aphrodite perking up in her throne.

"A ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red trainers and a floppy rainbow hat," said Percy. Aphrodite didn't look impressed.

"He had to look inconspicuous as he had to blend in with the homeless guys," said Thalia a smirk on her face.

"Apparently Nereus doesn't go far from the sea, but likes to sun himself during the day," said Percy.

"Zoë told Percy that when he found Nereus he had to hold on to him as he would try anything to get rid of him," said Thalia.

"That can't happen, you need to find out the monster," said Katie.

"I headed down the pier stumbling like I was going to pass out, not hard with how tired I was," said Percy.

"Now I understand why you guys sleep so much when you arrive back to camp from a quest," said Will.

"I passed our homeless guy who was still trying to warn the others about metal angels from Mars," Percy informed the group.

"I would be worried if Ares sent me metal angels. They probably would attack," said Hera.

"Angels are sweet and innocent," said Hestia.

"Just like you," said Percy, Nico, Hermes and Hades, which caused Hestia to blush red and the hearth get warmer.

"Angels are not always sweet and innocent," said Chris.

"Example?" asked Thalia.

"The Weeping Angels in Doctor Who," said Chris.

"Agree, they still give me night mares," said Katie with a shudder. The gods just looked confused.

* * *

"The homeless guy smelt bad, but not different from someone who was living on the street. I continued on past the lady who glared at me, like I would steal the plastic flamingos in her shopping cart," said Percy.

"She had plastic flamingos?" said Connor before he, Travis, Will and Thalia laughed.

"That was when I reached Santa Clause," said Percy.

"Santa Clause?" asked Nico confused.

"Well if Santa Clause had been dragged through a landfill. He wore pyjamas and a fuzzy bathrobe that must have been white at some stage. He was fat and his beard had turned yellow," said Percy with a shrug. The gods and demi-gods thought again how weird and wonderful Percy was at describing things.

"He smelt BAD, ocean bad. Like hot seaweed and dead fish and brine," Percy informed the group.

"Yuck," said Aphrodite her nose rolled up in disgust.

"How do you know what that smell's like?" asked Nico.

"Community service….. Don't ask," said Percy.

"I tackled him when I thought he was asleep, however he wasn't. He grabbed me and for an old man he was very strong," said Percy

"He is a god," said Annabeth.

"The other homeless guys thought I was rolling Nereus, so I did do that, straight down the pier. I hit my head and while I was daze he tried to get away but I locked my arms around him, trying to ignore the fishy smell," explained Percy.

"I didn't realise you hit your head," Thalia said to Percy.

"How did Nereus react to you?" asked Athena.

"He didn't seem to like Heroes and kept wondering why we pick on him," said Percy.

"We don't pick on him," said Travis.

"He knows everything, of course he will be questioned," said Annabeth.

"Nereus tried to shake me off him, making our way towards the edge of the pier. I pretended that I didn't want to go into the water, the plan worked and Nereus jumped off the pier," explained Percy.

"That's a good plan," said Athena. The group looked at her, "It is a good plan; he becomes stronger in water."

"He was surprised when I tightened my grip as I got my extra strength," said Percy.

"What tricks did Nereus use?" asked Poseidon.

"He changed shapes into a black seal. If I wasn't your son, I wouldn't have been able to stay with him," said Percy.

"Oh seals are so hard to hold onto," said Poseidon.

"Nereus turned into a killer whale put I grabbed onto his dorsal fin," said Percy.

"Percy and the whale burst from the ocean, Percy waving to the crowd," said Thalia. Percy looked sheepish while some people laughed while others rolled their eyes.

"Nereus then turned into a slimy eel so I started to tie him into a knot," said Percy.

"Not a good creature to turn into," said Chris.

"Nereus was probably wondering why you wouldn't drown," said Apollo.

"He wasn't happy that I was Poseidon's son, he called dad an upstart," said Percy. Zeus and Hades laughed.

"I suppose he would think that, he was around first," said Poseidon.

"We landed on the boat ramp. I felt great but Nereus was heaving and gasping. I was allowed only one question. That was the rule," said Percy.

* * *

"One question but you have to find Artemis, and find out what the doomsday creature is," said Apollo.

"He also wanted to ask about Annabeth, didn't you?" asked Aphrodite with a squeal. Everyone rolled their eyes but realised she was right when he blushed a pale shade of red.

"I asked about the creature as Chiron had said that it was far more important," said Percy.

"Nereus pointed at the water at Percy's feet and before turned into a goldfish and plopped back into the sea," said Thalia. "Bessie was swimming next to the dock; he told Grover that his name was not Bessie that it was the Ophiotaurus."

"Grover could understand him?" asked Travis his eyes lighting up when Thalia and Percy nodded thinking of all the pranks he could do to Grover. Recording animals and getting him to translate tons of recordings was a thought he had.

"Percy was his protector and he was running from the bad people who were close," explained Thalia.

"I couldn't believe how much information was expressed in a single mooo," said Percy not noticing the strange looks he received.

"That was when Zoë realised that the Ophiotaurus was the beast we were looking for and not some huge dangerous monster," said Thalia.

"I can't believe that cute animal could destroy the world," exclaimed Rachel "How is it a dangerous creature?"

"There is power in killing innocence," said Athena "A prophecy from the fates said that anyone who killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed it entrails to fire would have the power to destroy us."

"It almost happened in the last Titan war, Zeus's eagle managed to snatch it up before it was tossed into the fire," said Hera.

"It was a close call," said Poseidon and Hades gravely.

"Thalia's expression bothered me, she almost looked hungry," admitted Percy.

"Power is my fatal flaw, and the power to overthrow the gods is huge," said Thalia. Everyone looked at her.

"While we were discussing protecting the Ophiotaurus we were ambushed by Dr Thorn the manticore," said Percy and the gods groaned.

* * *

"He didn't look good, his clothes were torn and stained and he really didn't look any better than the homeless guys down at the soup kitchen," said Thalia.

"Well he did admit that the General thought he was worthless, and would change his mind when he defeated us himself," said Percy.

"Oh problems in the ranks, not good," said Ares "Even if it's the enemy's army."

"The manticore had only four of his mortal mercenaries to help take us down," said Thalia.

"Dr Thorn wanted us to witness Thalia's great victory," said Percy squeezing Thalia's hand that he had grabbed.

"THALIA'S victory?" questioned Hermes.

"I was two days off turning sixteen," answered Thalia with a shrug.

"That is why Kronos brought her back to life, so she could overthrow Olympus?" exclaimed Connor.

"It fits in, she could be the child of the prophecy, she could make the choice to end our reign," said Athena.

"I didn't know whether to feel relieved, horrified or disappointed that I wasn't the prophecy child after all," admitted Percy.

"I was stunned. Could I have the power to take down the gods? To rule the world?" said Thalia quietly looking awkward.

"Thalia was in a daze so Grover played his pipes so that the wooden planks of the pier grew branches and tangled their legs, while Zoë let two fart arrows explode at their feet. The manticore let go of some spikes in our directions but they ricocheted off my lion coat," explained Percy.

"Percy dragged me through the shopping centre on the pier trying to get away from the manticore and his helpers," said Thalia.

"We came to the end of the pier which had a kiosk with these hanging crystals. A water fountain was next to us. Zoë told me to ask dad for help and get away, protect the Ophiotaurus," said Percy.

"But you didn't because you wouldn't leave the others," said Clarisse drastically.

"We used the water fountain to call camp as all the crystals caused rainbows to appear. We thought that camp should know what was happening especially as we were about to die," said Percy.

"We got though to Mr D, who was uninterested, maybe even bored with the fact that we were about to die," said Thalia.

"DIONYSUS," screamed Zeus. Zeus was silenced when half the room burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your threats are so not scary when you are dressed in that outfit," admitted Thalia but gave her dad a small smile, her eyes conveying some gratitude. Dionysus meanwhile was cowering behind Hestia after running away from the sea god and goddess of the moon and hunt.

"Dionysus did ask what our problem was and believing it wouldn't make any difference I told him what was happening. We were soon surrounded by the manticore and his minions. According to the manticore we were alone, with no real help," said Percy.

"Did that pathetic monster just insult me?" asked an enraged god.

"That was when Mr D murmured to me that I could ask for help, I could also say please," disclosed Percy.

"You asked Mr D for help?" asked a shocked Clarisse.

"I noticed a tear rolling down Thalia's cheek and realised that this had happened to her before, on Half-Blood Hill. She had willingly given her life for her friends, but she couldn't do that this time. I couldn't let that happen," Percy declared. Percy was pulled into a bear hug surprising everyone.

"The mortal mercenaries all went mad. One of them put his gun between his teeth and ran around on all fours. The others dropped their guns and two started waltzing with each other while the other did something like an Irish jig," said Thalia who had released Percy with a punch to the shoulder.

"The manticore turned on us but the planks under his paws erupted into vines and wrapped around him. The vines wrapped around him until he was engulfed and was no more," said Percy.

"Wow, scary," said Nico and all the demi-gods were all looking at Dionysus with wariness. At times they forgot that Mr D was a powerful god when they were at camp.

"Please tell me that the mortal minds were not permanently in that condition?" said Dionysus.

"One of the affected mortals had found our homeless guy and they were having a serious conversation about metal angels from Mars," said Percy.

"No it wasn't permanent," said Thalia.

"Good no reports to write," said Dionysus looking relieved.

"That was when Mr D called Percy by the proper name," dobbed Thalia.

"WHAT," shouted all the demi-gods.

"Yeah that was the first time," said Percy smiling.

"He called you the proper name MORE than once," exclaimed Will.

"Mr D had brought us some time, we had to enter the place by sunset or all was lost," said Percy.

"What place?" asked Athena but Artemis looked like she knew.

"Zoë had to go home, to the garden of her sisters," said Thalia.

* * *

**And the chapter is done. Let me know your thoughts.**

**And now I'm off to bed as it is late at night here in the land down under. **


	15. BAD BREATH

**A/N: I am not Rick Riordan who owns this story and the characters. I'm just playing on fanfiction with them.**

**Thanks to YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt, harryginny9, Shel12, Nika Nicolette, apple5475, Lemariz, and Guest who reviewed my last chapter. Your reviews inspired and motivated me to write this chapter.**

**Thankyou to all those readers who favored and followed my stories and me as an author.**

* * *

Chapter 15: BAD BREATH

"We were making our way towards the Golden Gate Bridge, we had to hurry but we couldn't leave the Ophiotaurus. We had to arrive at the garden by sunset as you could only enter as day turned to night," said Percy.

"If we missed the sunset we were too late as by the next sunset the Olympic Council would be over," said Thalia.

"Wow you are asked a lot when on a quest," said Rachel.

"We needed to send the Ophiotaurus to a safe place, we decided to send him back to Long Island Sound and get Chiron to assist to get him to Olympus," said Thalia.

"How could you do that?" asked Hermes "He is following Percy across bodies of water."

"Grover offered to go with him, even though he is no fan of the water. Grover gave him the Blessing of the Wild and I asked Dad to grant them a safe passage through the seas," said Percy.

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," said Hera.

"Percy tossed the lion fur into the ocean," said Thalia. The big three all glanced towards Percy.

"If I was going to survive, it wasn't going to be because of a lion skin cloak. I'm not Hercules," said Percy with some vengeance. He couldn't believe that a hero he once admired had been the one to backstab Zoë.

"I can't believe a hero sacrificed the Nemean lion skin, and that it was to Kelp Head," grumbled Hades. Poseidon smirked.

"Once we had sorted out Grover and the Ophiotaurus safe passage, we realised we needed a car," said Percy.

"We didn't need the attraction that came with stealing one, but Thalia realised that there was someone who could help," said Percy.

"Who do you know in San Francisco?" asked Athena.

"Professor Chase," replied Thalia.

* * *

"He was not what I expected," said Percy.

"What were you expecting?" asked Nico.

"After hearing Annabeth's gripes…Devil horns and fangs, not an old-fashioned aviators cap and goggles," answered Percy who was punched by his girlfriend.

"He became concerned when we said we were friends of Annabeth and although we didn't say so he knew something had happened," said Thalia.

"We also got to meet Helen, Annabeth's step-mother who I expected to turn into a raving lunatic when Annabeth was mentioned but there was no uneasiness, just concern," said Percy.

"I was expecting the same, but she mentioned that she had _heard_ a lot about _Percy_" said Thalia looking pointedly at Annabeth.

"Sounds like things were not as bad as it was," said Will. Annabeth blushed, maybe she had exaggerated a bit, but things become different when you mull over situations.

"We were directed to Mr Chase's study which was wall to wall full of books and war toys. In the room was a miniature battlefield with tanks, solders and planes," said Percy.

"He is a professor of military history," said Annabeth "But just to warn people – you don't PLAY with the toys."

"Mr Chase was shocked when Zoë told him that the German line was in a different place and that she was there," said Percy.

"I wanted to show the Hunters how horrible and foolish mortal men fight," explained Artemis.

"We explained the situation with Annabeth and requested transportation immediately to get to Mount Tamalpais," said Thalia.

"Mr Chase wanted to go with us, but with the help of Helen agreed to let us go alone," said Percy.

"Your father wanted Percy to remind you that you still had a home with them," said Thalia to Annabeth.

"I know, Percy told me," replied Annabeth.

* * *

"We drove towards the mountain, when I noticed that everything smelt like cough drops," said Percy.

"Cough drops?" asked Hermes.

"Eucalyptus, Monsters and dragons like to chew on the leaves, apparently it helps with bad breath," said Percy.

"I am never going to Australia, there must be a million of monsters in that country," said Katie.

"I wonder if that is why Koalas are endangered, do they have to compete with monsters for food?" pondered Rachel.

"We kept driving towards the mountain of Despair, where Kronos's right hand man was suppose to be imprisoned at the summit, just beyond the Garden of the Hesperides," said Percy.

"What do you mean suppose to be?" asked Ares.

"Haven't you been listening, the general was in Washington. A bit hard to still be imprisoned if he was seen across the country," said Athena rolling her eyes.

"We knew that we had to concentrate because the mist is really strong there," said Thalia.

"I happened to notice the ocean as we turned on a curve, I spied a large white ship docked near the beach," said Percy.

"The Princess Andromeda," gasped Demeter.

"Now we know why they sent the ship down to the Panama Canal," said Poseidon.

"They also now have to contend with Kronos's army," said Hades grumpily.

"Thalia suddenly shouted for Zoë to stop the car, and we all piled out before the car exploded in a flash of lightning," said Percy. Eyes turned and looked at Zeus

"You tried to kill your daughter, you are lucky your daughter is right in front of us," said Lady Hestia who looked the angriest that the god and goddesses had seen her in a long time.

"What, No, Why would I kill her? She is going to rescue my other daughter," said Zeus.

"I told Thalia that Zeus hadn't sent the lightning bolt. It was Kronos trying to manipulate her so she was angry at Zeus," said Percy.

"I didn't really believe him. He was just trying to make me feel better, we had a prophecy saying that one of us would die by the hand of our father," said Thalia.

"Why me?" asked Zeus "Why not Poseidon?" Thalia and Percy just shrugged.

* * *

"We followed Zoë through the mist. When we came out of the mist there was the beautiful garden of twilight, just like in my dreams," said Percy.

"It would have been a really nice garden, if the enormous dragon hadn't been in the middle of it," said Thalia rolling her eyes.

"The dragon is guarding my wedding gift from Zeus," said Hera. Athena sighed noticing the confusion on some of the demi-gods faces.

"The apples of immortality," Athena said. "The dragon is trained to protect the tree."

"The dragon appeared to be asleep. Its body was as thick as a booster rocket and it had more heads than I could count," said Percy before he was interrupted by Clarisse,

"So more than five," she said with a smirk.

"I can count more than that, One, two, three, four FIVE, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," said Percy counting on his fingers.

"Wow Percy," said Thalia seriously "that's very good, but you forgot what I taught you." Thalia counted to ten on her fingers she then kicked off her shoes, and continued counting "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and twenty,"

"I always forget about my toes," said Percy before both he and Thalia grinned and laughed. The rest of the room just rolled their eyes.

"Back to the story," said Hera.

"Four figures shimmered into existence, for young women who looked very much like Zoë," said Percy.

"The Hesperides. They are Zoë's sisters," said a shocked Connor.

"They didn't register Zoë as their sister they saw two demi-gods and a Hunter all who would soon die," said Percy.

"Well they were wrong there," said Chris.

"They couldn't see why Percy was a threat," said Thalia.

"Who said Percy was a threat?" asked Zeus.

"The people at the top of the mountain feared me. They were also unhappy that Thalia hadn't killed me yet," answered Percy.

"Tempting as it is Kelp head, I would miss your friendship," admitted Thalia punching Percy in the shoulder but wished she remembered that her friend now had Achilles curse.

* * *

"The Hesperid told Zoë that he would kill her, that she was no match for him, but Zoë insisted that we pass to free Artemis," said Percy looking into the eyes of Artemis, as tear slid down her cheek.

"The Hesperid threatened to wake Landon (the dragon), but Zoë beat her to it," said Thalia.

"Is she MAD?" asked Katie.

"She has courage," said Ares impressed.

"Zoë told us to skirt around the edges of the garden. She approached Landon to be the bigger threat so he would ignore us," said Thalia.

"What no attack on the dragon," said a disappointed Ares.

"I remembered from my dream that Hercules had failed on a head on assault, so we trusted Zoë's judgement," said Percy. "I did get a smell of Landon's breath, and Zoë was right, it was really bad. The stench was like a rat that died in the wall in the middle of summer but a hundred times stronger and mixed with chewed eucalyptus," said Percy.

"Yuck," shouted Aphrodite turning green, she wasn't the only one.

"Is that why you refuse cough drops?" asked Will.

"Zoë was talking to Landon about how she had come back, I think it confused him for a while, however his mood shifted and he lunged at her," said Percy.

"Two thousand years of training kept her alive. She dodged and weaved through the heads. The dragon snapped at her side, and Zoë cried out, but she managed to get by him," said Thalia.

"Landon is a very well-trained Dragon. The chance of tasty heroes to eat didn't even lure him from guarding that tree," said Percy.

"Dad can I have a pet dragon?" asked Nico.

"NO," shouted Hades "Are you going to ask for a pet for every animal mentioned?" Nico just shrugged his shoulders. "I WANT a PET."

* * *

"We made it to the top of the mountain, where we found the ruins of Mount Othrys," said Percy.

"The mountain fortress of the Titans was there. That is bad," said Athena with the gods and goddesses agreeing with her.

"The ruins always exist on the edge of civilization. The fact it was on that mountain was bad as it was Atlas's mountain," said Thalia.

"Where Atlas holds up the sky?" asked Rachel.

"Where he use to hold up the sky," said a disgruntled Thalia.

"The sky instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve year old girl with auburn and a tattered silver dress," said Percy as the room gasped. "Artemis was chained to a rock with celestial bronze chains. That was when I finally realised that it wasn't a cavern roof that she was holding as I thought from my dreams. It was the roof of the world."

"Artemis tried to warn as that it was a trap," said Thalia.

"The General and Luke were there with a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos," said Percy.

"That Sarcophagus goes everywhere," said Travis.

"Well it does contain an important item of Kronos," said Percy.

"Annabeth was also with Luke," said Thalia.

"Yes my hands were bound behind my back and I was gagged," Annabeth informed the group.

"Luke was also holding a sword to her throat," said Thalia.

"Luke smile was weak and pale, he looked worse than when I saw him in DC," said Percy.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Hermes. He didn't get an answer.

That was when we found out that Atlas was Zoë's father," said Thalia.

"Now that is worse than having Kronos as our grandfather," said Nico.

* * *

**A/N: I had to put the part about Australia and Eucalyptus. I am Australian but now my dream of meeting the gang is gone. No Demi-god would visit a country full of monsters favourite chewing gum.**

**Four more chapters to go before I begin Maze AKA Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**Please review. Motivate me to write, therefore quicker updates (Hopefully).**


	16. Sky equals Pain

**Still don't own.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**Thank you for everyone who favouried and followed this story and all my others.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen- Sky equals Pain.

"How is that worse?" asked Percy.

"Our grandfather is evil, who wants to take over the world. Her father is evil, who holds up the sky. Can you imagine explaining that to mortals?" explained Nico.

"Still think Kronos is worse," said Thalia.

"Kronos is worse, Atlas was just his general in charge of the army who took orders from him," said Annabeth.

"Agree, Kronos ate his children," said Poseidon and Hades together.

"You can't let that go, can you?" said Zeus offhandedly. Zeus then found himself covered in cow manure, a dozen poisonous plants sprung from his throne, and he suddenly felt cold as all the warmth from the heath was direct away from him.

"No, we can't, and neither can our sisters," said Poseidon as he Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia glared at Zeus. Zeus was really wishing he hadn't woken up that morning.

* * *

"I realised I could see the family resemblance, the cold proud look Zoë got at times was on Atlas face, what I originally disliked about Zoë but none of the good I had come to appreciate," said Percy trying to get back to the story.

"Zoë was offered to take the burden from Artemis but Lady Artemis forbid her to do so," said Thalia.

"Atlas idea for when they took over the world was to have the gods take it in turns to carry his burden," said Percy.

"It was to be the centre of their palace. Can you imagine …. This is our throne room …ignore the god holding up the sky," said Annabeth.

"Oh come on, they would be the main focus of the room. Look at the puny gods, they lost the stupid war," said Travis.

"PUNY?" yelled Ares and Zeus.

"They wouldn't think the war was stupid," pointed out Rachel.

"Can we get on with the story?" asked Nico.

"Atlas wasn't very impressed with the presumed best heroes of the age-Thalia and Percy," admitted Annabeth.

"Percy invited Atlas to fight him, but Atlas refused stating that it was beneath him," said Thalia.

"Another coward, he wanted Luke to crush me, but the way he looked that was unlikely," said Percy.

"He did look very weak and like he was in pain when he spoke," said Thalia.

"Luke told Thalia to call the Ophiotaurus as it would come to her," said Annabeth.

"Nope that would be Percy," said Thalia looking at Percy.

"A pool of water appeared and I could imagine Bessie in it, in fact I was sure I could hear her. Grover used the empathy link to scream at me to stop thinking about Bessie as he was losing him. I quickly tried to make my mind go blank," said Percy.

"Doesn't that happen daily?" asked Clarisse with a smirk. Percy just glared at her.

"I tried to think of anything other than Bessie, basket ball players, skateboards, the different kinds of candy in my mother's shop, anything but Bessie," said Percy.

"CANDY," shouted Nico, Hermes, Apollo and their sons.

"So when you and Annabeth…" asked Clarisse

"We are NOT GOING THERE," shouted Percy, but smiled "Her mother turning me to ash is more of a deterrent."

* * *

"Luke told Thalia that she would be more powerful than the gods," said Annabeth.

"I couldn't believe how much he had changed," said Thalia softly, pain clearly in her voice.

"Luke believed that their fathers had done nothing for them. That they didn't have the right to rule the world," Percy informed the group. Zeus looked outraged while Hermes just looked a little sad. How could one of his sons believe that?

"Luke wanted Thalia to join him. It would be the three of us, Luke Thalia and I, just like old times. We would be fighting for a better world," said Annabeth quietly.

"You were already fighting for a better world," said Rachel.

"Luke then said that if she didn't accept his offer… It was his last chance, that the other way be used if she didn't agree. I didn't understand but could hear the fear in his voice. It was like his life depended on Thalia joining his cause," said Percy looking downcast. He hadn't realised then but maybe Luke had been forewarning about what had happened.

"The golden sarcophagus began to glow and from the mist the ruins started to become whole, they were raising Mount Othrys right in front of us, Luke saying that it would be stronger and greater that Olympus," said Annabeth. Most of the gods scoffed at the thought.

"Luke pointed out the hundred of monsters that were marching up the mountain, all I could think was that the whole ship must have been emptied and that in a few minutes they would be there overwhelming us," said Percy.

"Luke told us that they were almost ready to storm Camp Half-Blood, and after that Olympus itself," Annabeth informed the group. So that was where the attack on camp had come from.

"Apparently all they needed is my help. I couldn't believe that this was the Luke. I DID NOT KNOW HIM ANY MORE," said Thalia pain in her eyes.

"That was when we made a mutual decision to attack," said Annabeth.

* * *

"I went straight for Luke. His stupid bodyguards were so frightened of Aegis that they dropped the golden coffin," said Thalia.

"Good," said Nico.

"Despite his sickly appearance Luke was still quick with his sword and counter-attacked, and when his sword met Thalia's shield a ball of lightning erupted between them," said Annabeth.

"I did the stupid thing of attacking the Titan Lord Atlas," admitted Percy.

"Why are we not surprise?" asked Katie.

"Because he has fought a number of Titans," said Will.

"Who else have you fought?" asked Poseidon, concern and pride in his eyes.

"Atlas laughed a huge javelin appeared in his hand, his silk suit melted into battle armour," said Percy ignoring his father's question.

"Can I have a suit like that?" asked Ares.

"When would you wear a suit?" asked Athena.

"I swung my sword but Atlas just knocked me aside into one of the black walls of the ruin palace that was slowly becoming all too real," said Percy. Some of the demi-gods winced, it was no fun being knocked into HARD walls.

"Atlas asked Percy if he thought that challenging Ares meant that he could stand up to him," said Annabeth. Ares tried to retort but Percy beat him to it.

"Atlas slashed the javelin at me like a scythe. I raised Riptide to cut off his weapon at the shaft but due to ARES curse, my sword suddenly weighed a ton."

"Ares, if my son is hurt, you will feel intense pain," said Poseidon his eyes flashing with anger.

"Percy was caught on the chest and thrown like a rag doll, coming to rest on the ground at Artemis's feet. Thalia and Luke were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them," said Annabeth.

"What were you doing Annabeth?" asked Travis.

"I was struggling to get my hands untied," Annabeth answered clearly annoyed at the situation she had found herself in.

"Riptide had fallen down the cliff and hadn't reappeared back into my pocket. Atlas raised his javelin to impale me, but Zoë sent a volley of arrows into the armpit chink of Atlas's armour," said Percy.

"Ouch, that would have hurt," said Chris.

"That got Atlas's attention off me. I realised that I had no hope that I could be Atlas but there was someone else who may stand a chance," said Percy.

"Who?" asked Will but others in the room had worked it out.

* * *

"The Titan's curse must one withstand. You took the sky from Artemis," said Athena.

"She didn't want to give it to me, it would crush me," said Percy.

"Why didn't it crush Annabeth?" asked Nico.

"She had the spirit of a true Huntress. She barely survived and I would not last as long," said Percy.

"You didn't tell me Artemis told you that," said Annabeth giving Percy a cuff to the head.

"I didn't wait for Artemis to agree and slashed through her chains. I got next to her and braced myself and together we bore the weight of the sky. It was the heaviest thing, and then Artemis slipped out," Percy informed the group.

"What did it feel like?" asked Ares.

"He has never been able to explain," said Clarisse.

"It was like all my muscles were on fire, my bones were melting. I wanted to scream but had no strength as I sunk lower and lower to the ground," said Percy.

"I always knew Annabeth was stronger than Prissy," said Clarisse offhandedly.

"Grover's voice was inside my mind egging me on, telling me to fight and not give up. I thought about Bianca who had given her life so we could get to that moment, if she could do that I could hold up the sky," said Percy.

"Artemis was a blur of silver fighting Atlas. She was using two wicked hunting knives. Her fighting style was mesmerising as she dodged and leaped with unbelievable grace all the while slashing at the Titan. She also seemed to change form, she was a tiger, a gazelle, a bear and a falcon… or maybe that was my fevered mind," said Percy.

"No, that's how she fights," said Apollo.

"Zoë was shooting arrows at all the clinks in Atlas's armour but although he roared in pain when they found a mark, they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting," said Percy.

"Of course he got madder, I would get mad if I was being hit by numerous arrows," said Apollo.

"We know, Artemis shooting you a dozen times in the butt made you really mad. I have the video proof," said Hermes.

"You taped that?" asked Apollo and Artemis making Hermes gulped from fear of their combined glare. Apollo glare was because there was a video of him being pinned in the butt, Artemis because she didn't have a copy of said video.

"Luke and I were still fighting. He could never beat me before, and I was not going to let him," said Thalia.

"Luke was pushed back by the aura of her shield, he was not immune to its effects and retreated with a winced and a growl of frustration," Percy informed the group.

"Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis back, pursuing her as she lead him back towards Percy," said Annabeth.

"Artemis spoke in my mind to get ready, my response was something like a scream of pain," admitted Percy.

"Atlas managed to knock Artemis's legs off the ground and she fell with his javelin. Atlas brought his javelin tip in for the kill but Zoë leaped between her father and Artemis and shot him in the forehead," said Annabeth.

"Atlas looked like a unicorn with an arrow as his horn," said Percy.

"Now I have an image of Atlas as a unicorn, with a silver arrow horn, in my head," said Hades shaking his head at the mental image.

"Atlas swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand sending her flying into black rocks," said Percy trying to but failing to hide the pain in his voice.

"Atlas turned on Artemis with a look of triumph. Artemis seemed wounded as she didn't get up," said Percy "Atlas stabbed his javelin downwards but Artemis grabbed the shaft and it hit the ground next to her, she pulled backwards and using it like a lever kicked the Titan lord sending him flying over her. I saw him coming and loosen my grip on the sky and as Atlas slammed into me I didn't try to hold it. I let myself be knocked out of the way and rolled for all I was worth."

"WOW."

"Atlas was soon bellowing as he was again struggling with the weight of the sky," said Annabeth.

* * *

"I had managed to back Luke to the edge of the cliff," said Thalia with tears in her eyes. "He lunged at me and I slammed him with my shield sending his sword to spin out of his hands."

"There was silence; I don't think any of us really wanted Luke dead. Annabeth thought we should bring him back to Olympus, as he could be useful," said Percy.

"He's a traitor," shouted Ares, Artemis and the big three gods.

"Thalia hesitated and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear, and Thalia without thinking kicked Luke away. He lost his balance and fell," said Annabeth with many mixed emotions in her voice.

"We rushed to the edge and looked down at his broken form. I wanted to believe that he was still alive but that was impossible," said Percy.

"So Luke is out of the picture," said Athena as she and the others immortals missed the secret glares of the demi-gods which read, should have been impossible.

"The army from the Princess Andromeda were more motivated to kill us, I pulled a grief stricken Thalia away from the edge as a wave of javelins flew over our heads," said Percy.

"We ran to Artemis who was with Zoë, almost as grief stricken as Thalia. Zoë laid in her arms, the wound from Ladon was poisoned," said Annabeth.

"She ran into battle with Atlas with a wound already sapping her energy. What bravery," said Ares a hint of admiration in his voice.

"We were all in shock and grief until a strange buzzing noise filled the air," said Percy. "Just as the army of monsters came over the hill a plane swooped down from the sky."

"Machine guns burst into life startling the monsters and making them scatter," said Thalia.

"My dad was flying. He had made celestial bronze bullets and took out a whole row of monsters," said a smug Annabeth.

"Can you imagine how many weapons she had lying around and left at her dads?" said Percy.

"It wasn't that many," said Annabeth with a shrug.

"Artemis raised her hunting horn and called her chariot and we all piled in," said Thalia.

"Percy made the reference that it was like Santa Claus's sleigh," dobbed Annabeth.

"I was still dazed with pain," retorted Percy. "We must have been a strange sight – a flying chariot pulled by a deer escorted by a Stopwith Camel plane."

"So we flew away from the mountain, the monsters and Atlas holding up the sky."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review**

"Wow, look at all the followers and favourites this story has."

**Who is that?**

**"**One of the demi-gods, we really like this story, but feel like you don't have enough reviewa on how great we are."

"With so many followers, there should be more reviews than three for last chapter."

**I CAN'T FORCE PEOPLE TO REVIEW.**

**"**We will"

"If YOU the reader don't review, WE ... will...um"

" CONNOR, TRAVIS..."

"Who are you threatening?"

"GOT TO GO."

"BYE"

**Well hope they don't do that again.**

_"NICO SAYS REVIEW"_


	17. A Friend says Goodbye

**Do Not Own.**

**Thank you to: YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt, harryginny9, annabeth lopez, READandWRITE11, Thalia Ginny C, Shel12, paradiseisland101, Lemariz,**

**and the Guests: Guest, mona lisa and pjfan for reviewing.**

**You made my day, I was having a bad time the previous chapter as my sister had gotten about twenty reviews for her update and I got three. So thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. I always told myself I wouldn't beg for reviews.**

* * *

"But you didn't, we did."

"DON"T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?"

"We Travis,"

"And Connor,"

"Apologise for threatening readers to review."

"Yeah we don't have to... Hey what did we decide to do?"

"Doesn't matter Annabeth and Rachel wouldn't let us do it,"

"They are such killjoys,"

"OWwww"

"WE ARE SORRY"

"I Still say you should review,"

"NICO"

* * *

Chapter 17- A Friend says Goodbye

"Once we landed we tried to tend to Zoë but we had no ambrosia or nectar, there wasn't much we could do," said Thalia tears threatening to fall.

"Zoë was shivering and the faint glow associated with the Hunters was fading," said Percy.

"Percy asked Artemis whether or not she could heal her magical," admitted Annabeth.

"Life is a fragile thing. If the Fates decide to cut your string there is little we can do," said Hestia kindly.

"This is why you hearing the string cut by the fates is…. Troubling," said Hades.

"I really hate the fates at times," said Rachel.

"Yeah they are annoying," agreed Apollo but looked around warily.

"Artemis made an attempt to heal Zoë, but Zoë stopped her and a look of understanding passed between them," said Percy. Artemis had tears falling down her cheeks. Hestia, was next to her throne trying to console her.

"She is the finest of my attendants," sobbed Artemis, she was the closer to her lieutenant than her dysfunctional family. The saying you choose your friends, but not your family was true.

"The poison was not just the thing killing her; it was her father's final blow. Atlas's fury had broken her inside," said Percy.

"Zoë told Thalia that they could have been sisters, if they hadn't of argued," said Annabeth.

"I admitted that the fight was my fault and that she had been right about Luke, heroes and men," said Thalia.

"Zoë seemed to hold Percy in higher regard and asked to see the sword," said Annabeth.

"She told me I had spoken the truth. That I am nothing like Hercules, and she was honoured I carried the sword," explained Percy.

"Zoë spoke of Hercules… she has refused to speak his name for centuries," said Artemis.

"Wow, your sword belonged to Hercules," said Clarisse clearly impressed.

"Hercules sword was a HAIRCLIP," said Nico but no one laughed.

"The last word Zoë said was stars," said Thalia. Artemis looked up, her eyes meeting her uncle's who nodded.

"Artemis cupped her hand above Zoë's mouth and said a few words in Ancient Greek," said Percy. "A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lips was caught by Artemis as Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared."

"Artemis said a blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust into the sky," said Thalia.

"The stars became even brighter and there in the sky was a gleaming constellation that looked like a girl running across the sky a bow in her hands," said Annabeth.

"Forever in the stars, for my brave Huntress," said Artemis.

"It has been a long time since you have made a new constellation," said Apollo who clearly didn't like seeing his twin sister upset. But then he tipped his head to the side.

* * *

"Um, Zoë is currently making her way here," Apollo informed the group. "She has just entered the palace gates."

"She can't see you," said Rachel to Percy, Thalia and Annabeth. "It may interfere with the future."

"Isn't that what we want?" asked Travis.

"It may be for the worst not the best," replied Rachel.

"Fine, come on Annie, Kelp Head, Death Breath. Lets get out of here," said Thalia. She and Percy then proceeded to grab a Stoll each.

"Hey, why do we have to hide?" whined Travis.

"Because you were there for the capture the flag game, NOW MOVE IT," said Percy. The five of them quickly made it out the side door, the Stolls whining the whole time. The others remained seated as the tall, dark haired Hunter entered the throne room via the main door.

"Zoë Nightshade, what brings you to Olympus?" asked Athena. Zoë was enveloped by Artemis before she could respond.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Zoë in alarm, noticing the tears in Artemis eyes.

"She just heard a story in which you OUCH," screamed Apollo as he was hit in the butt by an arrow.

"Oops," said Rachel who held a bow in her hands.

"What is with red heads and arrows in your butt?" asked Hermes laughing.

"What were you doing with a bow and arrow?" asked Apollo. Rachel just shrugged.

"So glad I got that on tape," said Chris holding up the video camera that Nico had used to film Zeus's punishment. "Yes Lady Artemis you can have a copy." Artemis looking pleased that she was getting the tape.

"PONY," was cried from outside.

"Chiron, Scatter," said Will and grabbed Rachel and Katie's hands as they raced from the room, followed also by Clarisse and Chris. Chiron entered the throne a second after they left. Artemis shook her head stopping Zoë's questions regarding the demi-gods.

"Chiron, what brings you to Olympus," asked Athena.

"I was wondering if everything was all right?" asked Chiron. He looked at Zeus and you could see him do a double take. "The Council of the Gods has been going on for some time."

"My Lady, why is Lord Zeus wearing a pink dress," asked Zoë also taking note of Zeus's attire.

"Punishment," said Hades, drawing Chiron's attention to him.

"Lord Hades," said Chiron almost hiding his surprise.

"We are having a very important meeting ….that my brother ….. Must attend," Zeus said.

"Zoë, why do you come," asked Artemis having composed herself.

"Do we have to stay at camp we hate that place," asked Zoë.

"I'm sorry, but I want you at camp," said Artemis.

"But my lady, there are BOYS," replied Zoë. Artemis gave her lieutenant a rueful look as she directed her out of the throne room.

"How long will this special meeting last?" asked Chiron.

"For as long as it takes," replied Zeus the air crackling with energy.

"THREE MORE," was yelled from outside the meeting area. Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Poseidon groaned. Chiron looked confused but didn't ask questions.

"I hope my Hunters won't cause two much trouble, while they are at camp," said Artemis, and Chiron silently agreed as he said his goodbye and made his way back to camp, having more questions than answers.

* * *

The demi-gods came back into the room, laughing.

"If there are three more stories we better continue," said Hera.

"Lady Artemis was so upset about Zoë that she flickered with silver light. It made me nervous because if she appeared in her fully divine form, we would disintegrate, and I didn't want that after all we had been through," explained Percy.

"Artemis had to get to Olympus immediately and couldn't take us but sent help in the form of three pegasi," explained Thalia.

"Artemis told Annabeth that she was brave beyond measure," Percy admitted.

"That she was," said Athena glowing with pride. Annabeth blushed red from her mother's compliment.

"Artemis told Percy that he had done well… for a man," said Annabeth.

"You admitted he had done well," gasped Hermes.

"It hasn't happened yet," retorted Artemis.

"It was the first time she hadn't called me a boy," admitted Percy.

"High praise indeed coming from Artemis," said Poseidon with a smile for his son.

"The pegasi were Blackjack, Guido and Porkpie. Dr Chase was fascinated with them," said Percy.

"He was trying to workout how the wingspan compensated for the weight of the horse's body," defended Annabeth.

"Whaaat?" said Travis, Connor, and Nico. Percy laughed remembering Blackjack's confusion.

"He was also wondering what would have happened if the British had them in their cavalry," dobbed Thalia.

"They did," said Ares.

"World war two was started because of a fight between the big three demi-god children," said Hera, dislike clearly in her voice.

"I always wondered what the mortals saw the through the mist, especially as the flock of Pegasus dropped Greek fire bombs onto the enemy," mused Apollo.

"Who cares, it was a great battle," said Ares.

"They thought it was planes….dumbass… What else could it be?" said Artemis.

"We said goodbye to Mr Chase and soared into the sky, soon San Francisco was a glittering spot behind us," said Thalia.

* * *

"Thalia was exhausted and fell asleep on Porkpie's back, who flew with ease, adjusting himself occasionally to keep Thalia safely on his back," said Percy.

"Percy and I flew side by side and talked," said Annabeth.

"About how you like each other," squealed Aphrodite.

"Nope, doesn't happen until the end," said Katie.

"We had to push them into finally making it official," admitted Travis.

"Literally," said Connor and the demi-gods laughed.

"I told her that her father seemed cool, and that maybe her family had became cooler since the last time she had seen them," said Percy.

"Wow Percy, you pretty much told her she was a liar," said Chris.

"I thanked Percy for saving me, and believing that I wasn't dead," said Annabeth.

"That was when Annabeth told me that Luke was not dead," said Percy.

"Annabeth that fall sounded bad, there is no way he could…" said Athena.

"Annabeth insisted that that he was not dead, the same way I knew about me," said Percy.

"I bet you were not happy about that comparison," said Aphrodite with a happy grin.

"I knew Percy didn't believe me, but I knew that we would see Luke again. He was under Kronos's spell," said Annabeth. Athena was looking worried, trying to work out if Luke could have survived the fall. There was an option that could have occurred but, no, she disregarded that idea quickly.

"How did you feel when Annabeth told you that?" asked Aphrodite.

"Mad. I wanted to know how she could still have feelings for that creep. How could she make excuses for him?" said Percy.

"Family is hard to forget," said Thalia.

"He DESERVED the fall, he deserved to DIE. It wasn't fair that he lived and Bianca and Zoë died," Percy whispered. No one said anything. This was the first time Percy had seemed so bitter.

"We arrived at Manhattan just in time for the winter solstice," said Thalia.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment.**

**And Yes there are three more stories after this one.**

**If you guess what I mean I will give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Again, thanks to my reviewers.**


	18. Winter Solstice

**I don't own PJ&O. Rick Riordan does and that is not me.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed last chapter.**

**The three stories are Battle of the Labyrinth, The Last Olympian and The Sword of Hades (no one got the Sword, you all guessed Demi-god files).**

**I also needed to fix up Rick's mistake- you realise what I mean when you read.**

* * *

The Winter Solstice

"What did you think of Olympus during a solstice," asked Hera clearly interested in the demi-gods opinion.

"I was terrified as I, a son of Poseidon, was flying into Zeus's palace," said Percy with a grin.

"It was beautiful," said Annabeth glaring at her boyfriend "torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow a number of different colours."

"The streets were full of demi-gods, nature spirits and minor godlings, I guess no one sleeps in Olympus," said Percy.

"Winter didn't seem to exist as I could smell roses and Jasmine coming from the gardens, I could also hear music from lyres and reed pipes," said Thalia who had spent the whole flight asleep or with her eyes closed.

"The pegasi set us down in the outer courtyard in front of the huge silver gates that opened before we could knock," Annabeth informed the group.

"Blackjack wished me luck and then asked me if I didn't come back, could he have my cabin for his stable," informed Percy.

"What a good idea," said Zeus an evil grin on his face. "Poseidon's cabin could be turned into the stables."

"I would prefer my cabin NOT be turned into a stable," said Poseidon but there was a twinkle in his eye. He was really looking forward to meeting this Pegasus.

"Maybe all the empty cabins should be used as extra storage and overflow of campers," mused Zeus.

"That is a great idea," said Rachel. "Which cabins are empty at camp at the moment… oh yes, Zeus and Hera's."

"WHAT, NO. You are not turning MY CABIN into storage or …a…. dirty hay room," said Hera her eyes flashing in a dangerous way making Zeus clearly gulp in fear.

"Damn we needed more room for our awesome props for pranks, Clarisse's weapons and the contraptions from the Hephaestus campers," said Connor.

"Hang on why is my cabin empty?" asked Zeus.

"I'm a Hunter; I stay in Artemis's cabin with the other Hunters. Plus that statue of you in there is just plain creepy," said Thalia but whispered the last line so only the demi-gods heard.

* * *

"We walked into the throne room together and the twelve most powerful gods all looked at us, it made facing monsters feel like a picnic," said Percy.

"Are we really that scary?" asked Lady Demeter.

"Yeah… you are a dozen all powerful super-huge beings that could turn us into ash …. And it could be for saying the wrong thing," said Thalia. The rest of the demi-gods nodded in agreement.

"Also in the throne room was Bessie," said Percy.

"Oh so the satyr got him to Olympus," said Ares.

"How was he in the throne room?" asked Hermes.

"Bessie was happily swimming in a big magic bubble, while Grover was giving a report to Zeus," said Annabeth.

"Dad didn't seem to be listening, he was staring at me intently, it was really unnerving," said Thalia.

"Artemis came forward and informed us that the council knew of our deeds, that they knew that Mount Othrys was rising in the West, and of the gathering army of Kronos," said Percy.

"She had also informed them of Atlas bid for freedom," said Thalia.

"Which had FAILED, Thankfully" said Will.

"We were informed that the council had voted to act, but we could tell that some were not happy with the plan," said Percy.

"What was the plan?" asked Lady Athena.

"At Lord Zeus's command Apollo and Artemis would hunt down the most powerful monsters and bring them down before they could join the Titan's side. Lady Athena would personally check on the other Titan's prisons to make sure they hadn't escaped. Lord Poseidon had been given permission to unleash his full fury on the Princess Andromeda cruise ship and send it to the bottom of the sea," Annabeth informed the group.

"I don't see why I needed to get permission from Zeus," grumbled Poseidon.

"Because I am King," said Zeus.

"No you are a princess, in your little pink dress," said Hades and he and Poseidon burst into laughter as Zeus pouted.

"Maybe it was a good thing we vetoed Thalia and left off the fairy wings," said Nico, causing the jaws of most of those present to hit the floor.

"Father, Uncles… Your children are …" stuttered Apollo,

"Wonderful," said Percy.

"Superb," said Thalia

"Magnificent," said Nico.

"Awesome," said Percy, Thalia and Nico with huge smiles on their faces. The rest of the room just rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Can you describe the gods assembled for those of us who weren't there?" asked Rachel.

"Dad was in a dark pinstriped suit, to his left was Lady Hera her silver hair braided over one shoulder and wearing a dress that shimmered like peacock feathers," said Thalia glaring at Rachel.

"Dad was on Zeus's right and was wearing clothes similar to the first time I saw him," said Percy.

"He loves his Hawaiian shirts and sandals," said Demeter.

"THEY are comfortable, and if I am stuck in long boring meetings, I WANT TO BE COMFORTABLE," said Poseidon, his mood changing as quickly as the tide.

"To Lord Poseidon's left was Hephaestus Lord of the Forges. His leg in a steel brace and his brown beard flickering with fires, his clothes had small traces of oil, grease and soot on them," Annabeth informed the group ignoring Poseidon's outburst.

"So your cleaning schedule doesn't improve on removing those stains," said Aphrodite.

"Hermes was next, he was in a business suit and was checking messages on his caduceus cell phone," said Percy.

"I hate people who are always on their phone, never talking to the person in front of them. Happens so much at school," said Rachel.

"Don't you go to a finishing school? Haven't they taught you that it is bad manners?" asked Will who was glared at by Rachel.

"Apollo had his shades on and his iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure if he was even listening but he gave me the thumbs-up," said Percy.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT PAYING ATTENTION AT MEETINGS?" yelled Zeus.

"But they are SO BORING," whined Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Dionysus.

"Dionysus looked bored as he twirled a grapevine between his fingers," said Thalia.

"Ares was sitting in his chrome-and-leather throne, glaring at Percy while he sharpened a knife," said Annabeth. Ares was glared at by Poseidon.

"On the ladies side of the throne room sitting next to Hera was Lady Demeter her dark hair adorned with flowers, and wearing green robes. Next to her was Lady Athena in an elegant white dress, her startling grey eyes assessing the situation. I don't remember what Lady Aphrodite wore but she radiated beauty, but when she smiled at me I know I blushed in spite of everything," said Percy.

"Oh is that why you turned bright red?" said Thalia giving Percy a nudge.

"So did you learn anything?" Annabeth asked Rachel and the others who had not been there.

"That their outfits don't change much, and their meetings are still long and boring," said Chris.

* * *

"Where was I?" asked Hades.

"I didn't notice you," admitted Percy. The three demi-gods looked at each none of them had noticed the God of the Underworld at the meeting.

"WHY WASN'T I THERE?" shouted Lord Hades, and everyone shrank back in their seats terrified. "THE ONLY TIME I AM ALLOWED ON OLYMPUS, AND I'M NOT THERE."

"Maybe you had left, not wanting to praise the demi-gods," said Hestia clearly shaken but trying to keep the peace. "By the sounds of it, all the major decisions had been made." Hades huffed but sat back down, having jumped to his feet when he started yelling.

"That was when the council debated on whether or not to disintegrate us," said Thalia glaring at her dad.

"We," said Percy pointing at Thalia and himself, "were dangerous, but thankfully our fathers didn't want us blasted to bits."

"Lady Athena pointed out how ironic it was that Lord Hades was the only one who kept his word with the oath," said Thalia. Hades was glowering, why was his family thoughts about him so poor.

"Actually I have found that Lord Hades keeps his promises. I just haven't always agreed with his methods for doing so," said Percy. Shock was shown on the faces of most present, but Hades noticed the grateful look Nico gave the son of Poseidon.

"If you destroy heroes who do you a great favour, than you are no better than the Titans," said Chris.

* * *

"Lady Artemis declared that she would not have them punished and she would reward them," Annabeth informed the group.

"Zeus informed those present that Bessie needed to be destroyed but I pleaded with him to rethink that decision," said Percy.

"I agree how they can make decisions like that without me?" asked an angry Hades.

"We make decisions like that all the time at the summer solstice," said Ares. Zeus, Hephaestus, and Poseidon had to step in to stop Hades from harming Ares.

"The Ophiotaurus is very powerful, if the Titans were to steal it," said Poseidon.

"Controlling the prophecies never works," pointed out Thalia.

"The Ophiotaurus is innocent, and killing something like that is just as wrong as Kronos eating his children, because of something they might do," said Percy.

"He has a point," said Hades who was still glaring at Ares and Zeus.

"Lady Artemis asked that she make her reward. She informed that she intended to choose a new lieutenant and asked to speak to Zeus in private," said Annabeth.

"Oh who is she going to choose?" asked Travis.

"That is the mystery," answered Connor, as the pair ignored the looks and eye rolling from their peers.

"Percy seemed to panic and words stuttered out of his mouth. I thought he was going to be sick," said Annabeth.

"I thought YOU were going to join the Hunters, that I was going to loose you," said Percy. Aphrodite squealed while Thalia, Clarisse and Nico turned pale.

"Now I'm going to be sick," muttered Thalia with Nico nodding in agreement.

"Lady Artemis then proceeded to ask Thalia if she would join the Hunt," said Annabeth.

"And I of course accepted. I was a day off sixteen and I will never turn sixteen. Kronos would never tempt me again as the prophecy would not be about me," Thalia informed the group.

"So Percy is again the child of the Prophecy," said Athena looking at said demi-god.

"Thalia then surprised me by giving me a hug," said Percy.

"Thalia I thought you were not allowed to hug boys anymore?" asked a confused Katie.

"I was honouring a friend. I also felt that I had to explain why I had joined. I mean I was handing him the role of child of the Prophecy," answered Thalia.

"I was still dangerous. There was still two years till I turned sixteen, two years for Kronos to deceive me," said Percy.

"It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive," said Athena.

"I will not have a sea creature destroyed," said Poseidon glaring at Athena.

"Lord Poseidon made his trident appear and vouched for the safety of the Ophiotaurus," said Thalia.

"Lord Zeus stood suddenly declaring that Lord Poseidon wouldn't take the Ophiotaurus under the sea, as he didn't want that kind of bargaining chip in his possession, and made his lightning bolt appear in his hand," Annabeth informed the group.

"Paranoid," said Hades as he and Poseidon rolled their eyes.

"I AM NOT PARANOID," yelled Zeus.

"You did make your weapon appear in your hand," said Thalia.

"Poseidon decided to build an aquarium for Olympus and Lord Hephaestus would help," said Annabeth.

"Oh good the creature will be safe, all our powers will protect it," said Lady Hestia.

"Dad then vouched on his honour that I would not betray the gods," said Percy.

"That is A BIG promise," said Hestia looking at her brother and demi-god son.

"The honour was accepted with the majority of the gods agreeing not to kill me," said Percy.

"That is always good," said Nico.

"Since they were not going to destroy us, they decided to honour us and started the celebration," said Thalia.

* * *

"A Party," said Travis and Conner.

"What was that like?" asked Will.

"Imagine a huge, major blow-out party," said Percy "and then triple it."

"The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes, the music was whatever you wanted it to be," said Thalia.

"Cool, so we could listen to hip-hop and the parents can listen to their boring music," said Travis.

"Their boring music is okay at times," pointed out Rachel "The Beatles and Rolling Stones for example."

"At least there are no arguments or fights to change the radio station," said Apollo.

"Just requests to crank it up," replied Hermes and he and Apollo high fived.

"At the party when Dionysus was walking with his wife was the first time I had seen him look so happy," said Percy.

"Mr D HAPPY?" said Travis and Connor in shock. Dionysus glared around the room, really wishing he could have a drink.

"Gods kept coming up and congratulating me, thankfully they had reduced their size to human, least they trample the guests," said Percy.

"I hate when that happens," said Hermes his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Hermes started to chat to me; he was so cheerful I hated to tell what happened to Luke. Before I could work up the courage he got a call on his caduceus and walked away," said Percy.

"Lucky, you don't want to be the one to tell someone the bad news," said Hades not noticing the look Percy and his son shared.

"Apollo told me I could drive the sun chariot any time…" Percy informed the group.

"NOooo, the world will be burned up by the sun," said Clarisse.

"You would be better to give him archery lessons," said Will to his father.

"Actually he did offer. Target practice from the chariot as we fly over the U.S.," Percy informed the group.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Zeus "If he is anything like his father…"

"Knowing Kelp Head and his archery, Apollo will probably end up with an arrow in his butt," said Thalia.

"What is with everyone aiming for arrows in my butt? What has my butt ever done to you?" asked Apollo.

* * *

"The next god who talked to me was Dad. He told me I had done well, and he hoped that I wouldn't let him down," said Percy. "I told him I wouldn't let him down."

"Demi-gods promise that all the time," said Zeus offhandedly.

"Dad told me Luke once promised Hermes the same, that he was Hermes pride and joy. Dad told me that I needed to bear in mind that even the bravest can fall," said Percy.

"Luke fell pretty far and hard," said Clarisse.

"That was when Dad told me that Luke was not dead," said Percy.

"How can he be alive?" exclaimed Ares, Apollo, Artemis and Dionysus, all turning towards Athena and the older gods.

"Luke was still alive as his boat was sailing away from San Francisco. I was informed that he would retreat and regroup before attempting an assault on us," Percy informed the group.

"He attacks CAMP?" exclaimed Athena but no one answered, the demi-gods all hated that their safe-haven had come under attack, and from one of their own.

"Dad told me that he would do his best to destroy the Princess Andromeda, however Luke had made alliances with older enemy spirits of the ocean and they were fighting to protect him," said Percy.

"Damn," whispered Poseidon.

"Why do you have so many enemies?" asked Zeus.

"You need to beware of Luke, he is more dangerous as he didn't die," said Athena.

"Yes and the golden coffin, was still with him, growing in strength," mumbled Thalia.

"What about Atlas, what is preventing him from escaping again?" asked Rachel.

"The curse of the sky can only be forced upon a Titan. Anyone else must CHOOSE to take the burden at their own free will," Lady Hestia informed the Oracle.

"No one from the enemy's side would be brave enough to do that," said Chris.

"Luke did it," said Thalia.

"Luke was …. An interesting case," said Annabeth.

"Bessie started mooing from across the courtyard. Some demi-gods were playing with his water sphere, tossing it around like a giant beach ball," Percy said. Most of the gods looked at the Stoll brothers.

"Don't look at us like that," said Connor.

"It wasn't us," said Travis.

"We weren't even there," Connor pointed out.

"Percy, can you make a water sphere like that, for our next fireworks night?" asked Nico.

"Oh yeah, so cool, a giant water filled beach ball," said Will.

"Half-way through the night you could POP the ball, soaking everyone," said Clarisse.

"Except you and probably Annabeth," said Thalia with a laugh.

"Dad left to take care of Bessie and I continued through the crowd until I found myself talking to Lady Athena," said Percy.

"Oh so I get to know what you two discussed," said Annabeth looking at her boyfriend.

"Lady Athena could tell I was a little resentful about what she had said in the council meeting. She informed me that wise counsel was not always popular but not to judge her too harshly. She spoke the truth, that I am dangerous," said Percy.

"Don't you take risks?" Will asked Lady Athena.

"I concede the point. Percy may perhaps be useful," replied Athena.

"Lady Athena told me that my fatal flaw may destroy myself and the world," said Percy.

"WHAT IS YOUR FLAW?" asked Hermes.

"My fatal flaw is personal loyalty. Kronos knew this as he had taken my mother, best friend and Annabeth," answered Percy.

"How is that a fatal flaw?" asked Aphrodite.

"He doesn't know when to cut his losses. He would sacrifice the world to save a friend. Very dangerous in a hero of the prophecy," said Thalia.

"The most dangerous flaws are those which are good in moderation. Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom … that is very hard indeed," said Athena.

"Athena then informed me that she would be watching me. She didn't approve of my friendship with Annabeth. She also warned me if I should waver in my loyalties to her daughter well I got the impression that she would make a terrible enemy. She would make a plan to destroy me, and it would not fail," said Percy.

"Well at least she didn't give you too hard a time for dating her daughter," pointed out Apollo.

"But she didn't approve of our friendship and that took all my confidence from telling Annabeth what I wanted to," said Percy.

"You mean without that talk they may have admitted their feelings for each other SO much earlier," said Katie.

"We could have had peace so much earlier from the Aphrodite campers," said Clarisse rolling her eyes.

"But then we wouldn't have had a betting pool," said Connor.

"There was a betting pool?" asked Annabeth her eyes flashing dangerously.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" asked Thalia.

"How did you get the grey streak in your hair?" asked Aphrodite.

"It is our souvenir from holding Atlas burden," admitted Annabeth wrapping the grey streak around her fingers.

"Is that how you got it? I was wondering about that," mumbled Nico.

"I asked Annabeth to dance as we had been interrupted at Westover hall and I owed her a dance," said Percy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading: PLEASE please review.**

**I don't know when I will next update- I am moving at the end of the month and I really need to pack. Can't believe how much stuff I have got. Fanfiction has been a very good procrastination tool, for packing but now I really need to pack.**


	19. Curse's End

**I Do Not Own, Rick Does and I am Not Him,**

**Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: harryginny9, Potterformers, Lemariz, Shel12 and guest- brebre96.**

**This chapter is brought to you by PROCRASTINATION. (I really should be packing).**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Curse's End.**

"So how many gods assisted with the quest?" asked Travis eager to find out who won the bet.

"Okay so Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus twice, Zeus and Poseidon assisted," said Thalia. "That means eight gods assisted us in ONE quest."

"Considering that the ancient laws prevent us from interfering, that is a great number," said Lady Hestia.

"Well I didn't win," grumbled Clarisse.

"Lord Dionysus buggered me up," said Connor.

"Who won what?" asked Apollo.

"We had a competition on which gods didn't assist," admitted Thalia. The gods looked put out.

"So who won?" asked Nico.

"Rachel won," said Annabeth reshuffling the answer papers in her hand.

"I thought you predicted the future not the past," said Connor looking at Rachel.

"How did you come to the answer?" asked Will.

"Apollo's twin sister was missing; Athena, Zeus and Poseidon would assist their children; Artemis needed to influence Thalia so she would join the hunt; and Aphrodite to influence the love," said Rachel.

"What about Ares and Dionysus?" asked Katie.

"I might have …. Forgotten to put them down," admitted Rachel.

* * *

"Before we left Olympus I made a few iris messages – one to Tyson, one to my mother," said Percy.

"What did you tell Tyson?" asked Annabeth.

"I assured him that you were safe, he was very happy to hear that," said Percy. Annabeth mouthed oh.

"I also informed him that the shield he had made me had been damaged," said Percy "He was happy as it meant that it had worked well and saved my life."

"Oh I really want to meet Tyson," said Hestia. Hera looked at her sister in shock, how you can like a mistake.

"Tyson said that he would visit the next summer to fix the shield," said Percy.

"Will that be allowed?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, he had made two thousand, seven hundred and something sword. They would give him time off," said Percy.

"Why do they need so many swords?" asked Aphrodite.

"Preparing for war," said Ares in glee.

"Tyson came to camp to fix a shield. I knew it wasn't to visit you," said Clarisse with a sly smile.

"What did you and Aunt Sally discuss?" asked Nico stopping the punch up that was threatening.

"I caught her and Paul at the kitchen table laughing and holding hands. I was about to cut the connection but Mom saw me," said Percy. "It was embarrassing."

"Oh I hate when that happens," said Katie.

"I know," moaned Will shuddering after remembering the last time he had caught his mother and step-father together.

"Mom sent Paul into the other room, to get a folder," said Percy."So we could talk. She was very happy to know that Annabeth was safe."

"Everyone important to you is so happy that Annabeth is safe," said Aphrodite "How do you and Annabeth take so long to admit your feelings for each other?"

"Because the Goddess of Love wanted us to have an un-boring relationship, therefore we needed to have anguish, indecision and surprise," said Annabeth making Aphrodite speechless and Artemis to smile.

"Mom was so proud of what I had done," said Percy. "Mom admitted that she was happy, that being around Paul made her so. She was laughing and smiling, I was glad after all the pain she suffered from stupid Gabe."

"Oh she will definitely have a happy and loving relationship with this Paul Blofis," said Aphrodite.

"Mom made me promise not to call him Mr Blowfish," said Percy.

"Hang on you called him Blowfish the next summer," said Travis.

"Well I promised not to call him that to his face," said Percy laughing while half the room rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Argus picked Grover, Percy and I from the Empire State Building and drove us back to camp," said Annabeth.

"As we trudged up Half-blood hill I half expected to see Thalia waiting at the pine tree for us," said Percy.

"You admit you miss me," said Thalia shocked.

"Yes, I admit I miss you… You are off having adventures with the Hunters," said Percy.

"I miss you too…. Sometimes," said Thalia ignoring the outrage look from Artemis. "But only when a newbie asks a stupid question, or I see some seaweed."

"Please tell me you got that on tape?" said Annabeth as she laughed at the look on Percy's face.

"Yes we did," said Travis.

"Chiron met us in the big house with hot chocolate and toasted sandwiches," said Percy.

"Grover went off with his satyr friends," said Annabeth.

"He told them about our strange encounter with the magic of Pan," said Percy "Within an hour the satyrs were running around asking where the nearest espresso bar was."

"They were requesting coffee for weeks," said Clarisse.

"We did a bustling trade of caffeine products," said Connor.

"No wonder they were all hyped up," said a disgruntled Clarisse.

"We were sitting with the senior campers, Beckendorf, Silena, those guys and Clarisse," said Annabeth pointing to the Stoll brothers.

"You arrived back safely from your secret scouting mission," said Zeus.

"I knew she had a difficult time on the quest as she didn't try to pulverize me," said Percy.

"Do you want me to do it now?" asked Clarisse having to be held down by Chris.

"Clarisse told us she had news, bad news but Chiron decided to fill us in later," said Annabeth.

"Percy informed us that Luke was still alive," said Travis.

"Annabeth said that at least we had two years until Percy turns sixteen to figure something out," said Connor.

"That was when Chiron told us that if I was the prophecy child then the second Titan war was upon us and the first strike would be camp," said Percy.

"It wouldn't be if we WEREN'T USED AS TOOLS," said half a dozen demi-gods glaring at the gods.

"Chiron said that to destroy the tools the gods will be crippled, so Luke forces will attack camp. We needed to be ready and that Clarisse's news gives him a clue on how they would attack," said Annabeth.

"I thought he was going to fill you in later?" said Apollo.

* * *

"That was when Nico knocked on the door looking for his sister," said Travis.

"No one told him," said Hades surprised.

"I think they wanted us to appear, to tell Nico in person," said Annabeth exchanging looks with Percy.

"I suggested that we take a walk," said Percy quietly.

"Percy kept trying to explain how it had happened, how Bianca had sacrificed herself to save the quest," whispered Nico.

"I think my explanation just made the situation worse," said Percy.

"Why did a kid, tell my son the bad news. Why didn't Chiron tell him?" asked Hades. No one had an answer for him.

"I didn't take the news too well. Percy had given me the figurine that Bianca had found in the junkyard, but I threw it to the ground angry that Percy had broken his promise to protect her," said Nico a tear sliding down his face.

"I had tried," said Percy as he pulled Nico closer to him. "Nico then told me that she was definitely dead as he could feel her standing in the Fields of Asphodel being judged."

"How did he know that?" asked Zeus looking at Hades who shrugged his shoulders.

"That was when the skeleton warriors caught up to me," said Percy.

"I had forgotten about them," said Poseidon.

"How did they get into camp?" asked Athena. Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Nico thought I was trying to kill him, I told him to run, to get help," said Percy.

"The skeletons came closer Percy was having difficulty as they kept regrouping," Nico informed the group.

"How did you get rid of them?" asked Hades who had an idea but wanted confirmation.

"Nico shouted Go AWAY and the ground rumbled and a crack opened at the feet of the warriors. The ground ripped open and the earth swallowed the skeletons," Percy informed the group.

"WOW," said the Stoll brothers.

"And that's how the crack appeared in the marble floor of the dining pavilion," said Percy.

"Remind me not to anger the son of Hades," said Katie.

"Man that is even better than the rumour that went around camp," said Will.

"Nico screamed at me that he hated me, he wished I was dead. And then ran off," said Percy.

"Sorry, I was angry, scared and upset," said Nico.

"I tried to follow but slipped on the icy steps and the figurine that Nico had thrown down. That was when I realised who the figurine was," said Percy.

"Who was it?" asked Hermes.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead," replied Nico.

"The only figurine he didn't have was his father's," said a surprised Hera.

"Grover and I helped look for Nico in the woods for hours but we couldn't find him," said Annabeth.

"We had worked out that Nico was a son of Hades, and that he and his sister had been kept in the Lotus Hotel since the pact and for some reason had been let out," said Percy.

"Why didn't you tell Chiron about me?" asked Nico.

"Because it would cause the gods to start fighting each other again, the last thing we needed," said Annabeth.

"We wouldn't have fought," said Zeus. All the demi-gods and Rachel looked at him in disbelief. Was he kidding?

"You can't hide things from us," said Hera.

"We only needed to for two years, for when I turn sixteen," said Percy.

"But with Nico being a child of the big three the prophecy might not be about you," said Athena.

"I chose to be the prophecy child, I didn't want Nico to be in any more danger, and I owed it to Bianca to keep him safe," said Percy.

"You wanted to protect me, even after I told you I hated you and wanted you dead," said a confused Nico.

"You know that you chose to be responsible for the whole world?" said Poseidon. Percy just nodded his head.

"Chiron didn't really believe the story we told him about Nico's disappearance," said Annabeth.

"Unfortunately he wasn't the first half-blood to go missing," said Will.

"Chiron hoped that he had been eating by monsters," said Percy.

"What… how can he say that? Next time I see him I am SO going to call him PONY," said a disgruntled Nico.

"It was much better than you being recruited by the Titan's army," said Annabeth.

"Why would I join them?" asked Nico.

"Chiron told us that it was unlikely that Luke would attack camp until summer. He recommended I go home and concentrate on school and to rest," said Percy.

"And how did school go?" asked Apollo but was ignored.

"Grover came stumbling out of the Big House crying that he had spoke," said Annabeth.

"He had been playing music in the parlour and drinking lots of coffee, when he spoke in his mind," said Percy.

"Who had spoke?" asked Hermes.

"Pan, he said- I await you," said Percy.

* * *

**And The Titan's Curse is finished. In my word document it is 123 pages.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Hopefully I will update sometime in July. **

**If you want to talk/ discuss Percy Jackson you can PM me.**


End file.
